Naruby
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /!X!/ Voldemort zvítězil a z Bradavic se stalo hřiště zvrácených Smrtijedů.


**Originál****:** And Just Plain Wrong

**Odkaz: **amanuensis1**(**.**)**com/andjustplainwrong**(.)**html (Závorky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Amanuensis

**Shrnutí:** Voldemort zvítězil a z Bradavic se stalo hřiště zvrácených Smrtijedů.

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** AU, sex, sprostá slova, chan (zneužívání nezletilých), násilí, non-con, zvrácené paktiky (znásilňování předměty, bičování, dvojitá penetrace...), temné, ponižování, bití, rozmanité umravňovací metody, hrozí možnost soucitu se Zlatým triem ;). Byli jste varováni!

* * *

><p><strong>NARUBY<strong>

.

". . .nebudu si plést pelyněk s jestřabinou. Devatenáct."

Švih.

". . .ah. . . ne. . . nebudu si plést pelyněk s jestřabinou. Dvacet." Konečně.

Švih.

". . .hh. . . nebudu si plést pelyněk s jestřabinou." Učebnice Magických nápojů a lektvarů se zakymácela - to nasere, nechat ji spadnout úplně na konci - ale naštěstí pád vybalancoval. Musel knihu udržet na hlavě, dokud mu Snape nedovolí ji sundat.

Harry upíral oči - uplakané, ale bez mrknutí - přímo před sebe a čekal.

"Velmi dobře, pane Pottere," řekl Snape po uplynutí zdánlivě nekonečné doby. Harry věděl, že Snape čeká, jestli ta zatracená učebnice přece jenom nespadne. "Pohov."

Jen takový slovní obrat, který ve skutečnosti znamenal, že smí sundat knihu a považovat jednání za ukončené. Naklonil hlavu tak akorát, aby mu učebnice sklouzla přímo do rukou. Už si tím prošel tolikrát, že se s knihou naučil zacházet dokonale. Nic jiného ani nezbývalo, tedy pokud nechtěl dostat trest za poškozování školních pomůcek.

O dalších dvacet ran opravdu nestál.

I když to bylo mnohem méně, než kolik od Snapea dostával zpočátku. Dnes už si mohl důvěřovat, že se ve Snapeově novém systému školních trestů vyzná.

Ne, že by se od něj něco takového očekávalo - spíš naopak.

Základní trest, který Snape ukládal za každý přestupek, bylo dvacet ran rákoskou. Po celou dobu jste museli na hlavě držet učebnici, nahlas počítat a opakovat svůj omyl. Když jste se spletli v čísle nebo zapomněli něco říct, nebo když kniha spadla, dostali jste dalších dvacet.

A tak dále.

Ale ne donekonečna.

Snapeův limit bylo sto ran na jeden školní trest a bez ohledu na to, kolik chyb jste udělali, jakmile došel ke stovce, přestal. Nebylo to sice ani zdaleka příjemné, ale přesto to byla laskavost, kterou Snape studentům prokazoval z vlastní vůle a Harry často přemýšlel, jestli profesor lektvarů kvůli své mírnosti nemá potíže se školskou radou.

I když Snapeova pravidla nebyla fér, dalo se na ně zvyknout. Dnes například Harry snesl svých dvacet ran a bylo po všem. Před půl rokem jich dostával o osmdesát víc.

Bylo opravdu na mašli ve volném čase se učit stát bez hnutí a neucuknout, ať vás rákoska mrská sebevíc. Nešlo jen o bolest, prut dopadal na stehna nebo zadek takovou silou, že sám o sobě dokázal rozkývat celé tělo a vychýlit knihu z rovnováhy.

A přesto Harry věděl naprosto jistě, že Snape ho nebije ani z poloviny tak, jak by mohl.

Což ho nepřestávalo udivovat. Když nasbíral dost zkušeností, aby dokázal Snapeovým pravidlům alespoň částečně vyhovět, dostával stále méně a méně ran. Myslel si, že se Snape bude víc snažit, aby Harry selhal, nebo aby si alespoň každou ránu opravdu vychutnal. Ale opak byl pravdou.

Tedy ne, že by to už tak nebylo dost hrozné. Každý šrám natekl, pěkně po celé délce. A nesměly se zahojit dřív, než za tři dny. Snape je denně kontroloval, po každém trestu.

Ale právě v tom to bylo. Snape studentům hned na začátku všechno vysvětlil. Seznámil je s pravidly, která vždycky dodržoval. Nebyl spravedlivý, to ne. . . ale hrál podle pravidel.

Na rozdíl od ostatních učitelů - Harry v duchu pořád nedokázal říct profesorů - které před půl rokem do Bradavic dosadili. Ti se s pravidly nezatěžovali. Člověk musel přijmout, co se mu rozhodli dát. Ani se nesnažili předstírat, že je to něco jiného, než jedna velká smrtijedská hra se sotva dospělým harémem.

Harry si občas nemohl pomoct, aby nad tím kýčem neprotočil oči.

Ale Snape. . . Snape se tvářil, jako by o ničem nevěděl. Jako by svlékání a trestání studentů bitím až do krve nemělo vůbec žádný sexuální podtext.

Dodržoval učební plán, jako by se nic nezměnilo. Oh jistě, studenti teď mohli jen zřídka vařit nějaký lektvar, vlastně nezbylo ani moc lektvarů, o kterých by se vůbec směli dozvědět. Ale i když se výuka omezila téměř na čisté memorování textu, Snape pořád trval na tom, aby se učili. Tresty rozdával za neznalost; nevymýšlel si absurdní záminky jako všichni ostatní.

Někteří učitelé ani nezadávali domácí úkoly, soustředili se jen na to, aby do konce hodiny každý student provedl něco, za co si zasloužil zůstat po škole. Přičemž "zůstat po škole" byl velmi široký pojem.

Harry se otočil. Snažil se nedávat najevo bolest a pokud možno normálním tempem si dojít pro šaty. Oh, ano, další věc, kterou Snape vyžadoval: pečlivost. Při svlékání bylo nezbytné věnovat odpovídající pozornost oblečení. Pokud nebylo srovnané v dokonalém komínku, dostali jste dvacet ran navíc. Ale to si člověk zapamatuje hned napoprvé. Další zvládnutelné pravidlo. Harry se celé hodiny učil poskládat hábit, kalhoty a košili a zvládl to tak precizně, že by mu mohla závidět i prodavačka z obchodu s konfekcí. Také nikdy nezapomněl uložit tkaničky úhledně do bot. Snape se sice o tkaničkách konkrétně nikdy nezmínil, ale proč by Harry zbytečně riskoval, že?

Oblékl se, aniž by dal mrknutím oka najevo, že ví, že Snape na něj celou dobu zírá. Dokonce se sehnul, aby si zavázal boty, i když mu všechny instinkty radily dřepnutí - nikdy, nikdy nebylo moudré vystavovat zadek, ani v šatech, před kterýmkoliv učitelem. Jako by člověk nasypal cukr a čekal, že se mu mravenci vyhnou obloukem.

Harry zvedl Magické nápoje a lektvary, přitiskl si je na prsa a otočil se ke Snapeovi. "Smím odejít, profesore?"

"Běžte."

Další výjimka: žádný jiný učitel by mu nikdy nedovolil odejít, aniž by o to poprosil. A Harry by určitě poprosil. . . kdyby to byl někdo jiný. Někdo, kdo by ho potrestal.

Pochopitelně bylo riskantní Snapea neprosit. Hrozilo, že se student někdy splete a zapomene poprosit učitele, který si na to potrpí. Ale Harry jaksi. . . zřejmě vycítil, že Snape nemá rád neupřímné prosby, v naprostém protikladu k ostatním, které evidentně těšilo slyšet slova, vynucená ze svých vyděšených svěřenců.

Harry nechtěl Snapea zlobit. Vážně. Přesto se mu ještě nikdy nepovedlo vyhnout se rákosce několik dní za sebou. Při minimálním množství úkolů z jiných předmětů dělal co mohl, aby byl na lektvary vždy připravený. Nakonec se ukázalo, že nejsou až tak hrozné - když k nim člověk přistupuje nezaujatě.

Není nad dobrou motivaci.

Ale ani ta nezachrání všechno. Situace byla tak strašlivě složitá - ne... jak je to slovo - spletitá... ano. Především, škola měla nový program. Hned za bodem jedna (Bradavice - prostor pro neřesti všeho druhu) následoval bod dva - Potter musí trpět. Ne, Harry neměl bujnou představivost, tento zákon byl naprosto očividný, věděl o něm každý ve škole, od studentů přes pedagogický sbor až po tu hroudu slizu, co si říkala ředitel. . . vlastně až po hrstku vězňů, které si Voldemort na pozemcích školy pěstoval.

Harry občas myslel na cely v nejhlubších koutech sklepení. Co zatím slyšel, McGonagallová je ještě naživu. Moody, Hoochová a Sinistra taky. Lupin - no, přinejmenším před dvěma měsíci žil a dosud se neobjevily zprávy, které by to popíraly. Brumbál. . .

Byl si jistý, že by se dozvěděl - všichni by se dozvěděli - kdyby Brumbál Voldemorta omrzel a on se ho rozhodl zabít.

Jako všichni, i Snape si na něj zasedl. Sice ne tak moc, jako ostatní učitelé, ale i tak mu dával tresty dost často, aby Harry neměl roupy. Například dnes byla většina studentů zkoušená z přísad. Ti, kteří podle Snapeova názoru potřebovali potrestat, je museli říct i latinsky.

Harryho se Snape zeptal na množství. S přesností na zlomky unce.

Tyto informace se Harry začal pilně učit hned, jak pochopil nový školní řád. Ale stejně to nepomohlo. Poslední ze spletitostí - je to vůbec slovo? - byla totiž v něm. V jeho neschopnosti potlačit ten ohavný zvyk každého se zastávat, který se do něj zažral jako rakovina.

Zrovna tenhle trest si vysloužil kvůli němu.

Neville se urputně snažil vzpomenout si, v jakém pořadí se přidávají ingredience do masti proti bradavičkám - představení školy se usnesli, že je přípustné, aby se studenti naučili jednoduchým léčebným postupům - a bylo nad slunce jasnější, že dostane trest. Buď za špatnou odpověď, nebo za zdržování. Neville, který nedokázal udržet knížku na hlavě, kdyby měl umřít, nebo, jako v tomto případě, přijít o zadek. Harry se pomalu narovnal a řekl: "Další bude trojčetný list, profesore." Mezitím, co se Snape k němu otáčel, aby ho seřval a udělil mu trest za mluvení bez vyzvání, Harry, v obavě, že by se Snape mohl ještě vrátit i k Nevillovi, dodal: "Jestřabina."

Snape zavřel ústa. Podrážděný výraz se změnil v nevěřícný. "Jestřabina?" zeptal se. "Přidává se snad v průběhu přípravy této směsi jestřabina? No, slečno Grangerová?"

Harry věděl předem, jak se Hermiona zatváří. Snape ji takhle používal neustále, stavěl ji do role zrádce ostatních spolužáků. Pokaždé jí přitom vyhrkly slzy do očí. "Ne, profesore, " řekla tak tiše, že málem šeptala.

"Mluvte nahlas, slečno."

"Ne, profesore," opakovala přesně stejně tiše a tentokrát Harry viděl, jak jí vlhnou řasy. Chtěl ji popadnout za ramena a zatřást s ní. Ne za fňukání, ale za to, že Snapea schválně dráždí. K čemu? Jako by její zadek dneska mohl Snapeovo mrskání vydržet, když včera byla po škole s Lestrangeovou a stopy po její práci byly pořád čerstvé. A to si Hermiona prošla jen zlomkem praktik, kterým ta sadistka studenty vystavuje.

Ale zdálo se, že Snape s ní pro dnešek skončil. Střelil pohledem zpátky na Harryho. "Ten trojčetný list, pane Pottere, není z jestřabiny, ale z pelyňku. Pelyňku černobýlu."

"Omlouvám se, profesore. Spletl jsem si ho s jestřabinou." Harry mluvil klidně a dařilo se mu i klidně stát. (Což není tak těžké, když je člověk zvyklý nosit na hlavě knížku.) Přiznal svou chybu, aniž by se snažil nějak ji zmírňovat - stejně by si Snape myslel, že se vymlouvá.

Snape okamžik mlčel. Pozoroval Harryho.

Pak řekl: "Školní trest. Dnes večer, pane Pottere."

"Ano, pane." Stejný tón. Harry se posadil.

"Takže. Slečno Pattilová. Popište mi vlastnosti pelyňku v. . ."

Harry to věděl. Snape poznal, že udělal chybu schválně.

A přesto Nevilla nechal být.

No ano, musí se plnit plán.

**ooooo**

Pro nezaujatého pozorovatele není ze Snapeovy podzemní třídy k Nebelvírské věži příliš daleko. Jen se to tak zdá. Harry spěchal, jak nejrychleji se odvážil.

Měl pocit, kdysi dávno, že Voldemort by všem ušetřil spoustu času, kdyby prostě přestěhoval celý Nebelvír z věže do sklepení. Stejně tam nebelvírští trávili nejvíc času ze všech. Ale Zmijozelci měli zřejmě svá sklepení rádi. Cítili se tam jako doma. Nechtěli, aby si tam Nebelvíři zbytečně zvykli. Nebo se jim možná líbilo, že Harryho a jeho spoluoběti drží ve věži jako nějaké bezmocné princezny.

"Pottere."

Do hajzlu.

Neprozradil ho jen hlas, ale hlavně slizký tón: Pot-terrrrrrre. Harry se okamžitě zastavil, tušil potíže.

Zatraceně dlouhá cesta ze sklepení do věže.

Před šesti měsíci by se prostě otočil, zjistil by, jestli má Malfoy s sebou Crabbea a Goylea a připravil by se k boji. Před šesti měsíci by Malfoy Crabbea a Goylea potřeboval. Od té doby se naučil spoustě efektivních metod, jak protivníka zkrotit. Harry byl přesvědčený, že otec je na něj nesmírně pyšný.

Harry zůstal stát, učebnici pořád přitisknutou na prsou, zatímco Malfoy se za ním pomalu, pomaličku přibližoval, krok za krokem, jako by měl spoustu času. Ačkoliv vlastně měl, že? Přinejmenším celou noc. Měl svá privilegia.

"Kolik dneska, Pottere?"

"Dvacet." Lhaní nepomůže, poslat ho do prdele už vůbec ne.

"Ukaž."

Harrymu vřela krev vzteky. "Už jsi to viděl."

"A uvidím zas. Sundej kalhoty."

Hádat se dál nestálo za riziko. Harry odložil knihu, tento večer již podruhé, rozepnul si pásek a stáhl kalhoty i spodky do půlky stehen.

Jednu ruku mu Draco položil na bok, druhou shrnul kalhoty o něco níž. "Jenom dvacet," řekl zamyšleně a Harry si nemohl pomoct, aby nezčervenal, když vycítil, jak pečlivě si blonďák prohlíží jeho tělo. "Ty asi musíš podlézat."

Harry se neobtěžoval odpovědět.

Malfoy ho štípl, pořádně, rovnou do nejbolavějšího místa. "V poslední době ti to u Snapea prochází nějak moc hladce. Musím se zmínit otci." Další štípnutí, tentokrát do jiného šrámu. Harry věděl, že Malfoy mu bude ubližovat jen tak dlouho, dokud se nedočká reakce, takže si dovolil trochu zavrčet, ale ne tak moc, aby to vyznělo jako zasténání.

Malfoy se štípáním nepřestal. "Představ si, že zrzek je dneska u profesora Notta."

Neměl ani tušení a nesnažil se to zapírat. "Lžeš."

"Proč bych se namáhal? Myslíš, že si musím vymýšlet?" Harry mlčel a Malfoy pokračoval - a nezapomínal ho štípat. "Zrovna když jsi odešel za Snapem. Nott má teď na starosti výchovu na koleji. Vybral si zrzka. Mám pocit, že to bude tím, že nemohl mít tebe, Pottere."

Harry měl pocit, že Malfoy může mít pravdu.

"Takže až s tebou skončím, mohl bych si tady počkat na něho, kdybych chtěl. Začíná mít docela šikovnou hubu, jestli to nevíš."

Ne, chtěl Harry zaječet, nevím. Je to můj nejlepší kamarád a rozhodně takové věci nehodlám zjišťovat. Nejspíš nebudeme zkoušet ani nic z těch jiných věcí, ke kterým se ostatní dostávali, než tohle celé... Na experimentování nás přešla chuť a po tomhle nás nejspíš přejde chuť na sex vůbec. Možná si už ani nikdy nedokážeme představit nic jiného. Nádhera.

"Nebo," navrhl Malfoy, "bys mohl být dneska tak příjemný, že už bych se s ním neobtěžoval."

Oh, Malfoy senior by byl ze synka prostě nadšený.

"Tak dělej, Malfoyi."

"Oh, nic takového, ne, ne. Chci slyšet, že mě chceš. Popros, Pottere."

Harry zavřel oči. Bezpečnostní opatření, kdyby ho Malfoy náhodou obešel, ať nepozná, že protáčí panenky. Pořád dokola totéž. "Prosím, Mal- Draco, chci, abys mě šoustal, že nebudu moct ani chodit. Nikdo to neumí jako ty; nezasloužím si být tvoje děvka."

"Moc pěkné, Harry. Ovšem zkus trochu přidat na upřímnosti. Pořád mám pocit, jako bych slyšel 'naser si'."

V těchto případech se vyplatí mluvit trochu zadýchaně. Poskytne to efekt, který Malfoy očekává. "Víš, že tě v sobě chci. Na nic jiného nejsem dobrý. Chovám se, jako bych tě nenáviděl jen proto, že vím, že ve skutečnosti patřím pod tebe, chci křičet tvoje jméno. Jen se tě snažím rozzlobit, aby ses ke mně konečně začal chovat jako k hadru, jak si zasloužím."

Malfoy sykl a vzal Harryho zezadu za bradu. "Moje malá čubka." Otočil Harrymu hlavu a naklonil se přes jeho rameno. "Taková pěkná kurvička." Polibek v jeho podání spočíval v kousání Harryho rtů, dokud nenapuchnou. Zároveň druhou rukou sáhnul na Harryho obnažené genitálie a hrál si s jeho penisem, dokud nebyl, navzdory všemu, ztopořený. "Než si tě vezmu, chci, abys byl tak tvrdý, že budeš kňučet. Chci, aby ses udělal na podlahu a pak to po sobě slízal, do čista ty dlaždice olížeš. To si přece zasloužíš, nebo ne?"

Harry poznal, že Malfoy se dostává do stavu, kdy své hrozby pravděpodobně nebude chtít uskutečnit; jen potřeboval Harryho reakci, aby se pořádně vzrušil. "Zasloužím."

"Měl bych tě přinutit vyhonit se a pěkně tady po sobě uklidit každý den, co říkáš?"

"Ráno i večer."

"To by se ti líbilo."

"Všechno bych slízal a plazil bych se ti k nohám a líbal bych ti boty a prosil bych, abys mi dovolil vyhonit tě taky, abych toho měl víc."

Malfoy zasykl a sevřel Harryho varlata tak bolestivě, že mu vyhrkly slzy. "Aaano, přímo před celou školou. Budeš nahý a v prdeli budeš mít kolík, protože moje péro dostaneš teprve, až si ho zasloužíš, ty ubohá nulo, ty prašivý otroku. . ."

"A v poslední vteřině se mi vystříkáš na obličej a přinutíš mě tak chodit celý de kolíkem." Existovala nepatrná šance, že by se Malfoy mohl udělat jen z jeho řečí a Harry by se možná sexu úplně vyhnul...

Ovšem něco takového Malfoy zřejmě nehodlal připustit. "Na kolena!" vydechl, srazil Harryho na zem a přitom si ještě stíhal rozepnout kalhoty. "Dopředu. A roztáhni sakra nohy, zatraceně." Rozkopl je do stran. Harry slyšel, jak si Malfoy plivl do dlaně. Pak slinami navlhčil jeho otvor. Nikdy to nestačilo, jak Harry dobře věděl. Téměř všichni učitelé s sebou pro tyto případy nosívali lahvičky s olejem. Divil by se, kdyby zrovna Malfoy byl výjimka. Spíš jenom Harrymu nechtěl dopřát ten luxus.

Taky dobře. Spousta olejů byla očarovaná, aby zanechávala dost nepříjemné následky. Takové, na jaké člověk hned tak nezapomene.

Jeden prst vsunutý dovnitř a rychle zase vytažený rozhodně nepředstavoval ideální verzi přípravy, ale Malfoy vzápětí přitiskl boky k Harrymu a s funěním se do něj začal tlačit. Natáhl ruku a zase stisknul Harryho penis a Harry se pevně zapřel o podlahu, když ho Malfoy násilím otevřel. Sliny to sice umožnily, ale zdaleka ne zpříjemnily, ještě pořád, i při současném provozu, to šlo hrozně těžko. Harry měl už tak dokonalý přehled o rozměrech Malfoyova čuráka, že dokázal přesně říct, že je skoro celý uvnitř ještě dřív, než mezi půlkami ucítil jeho koule.

"Jsi špinavá malá děvka. Řekni to."

"Jsem špinavá malá děvka," děl Harry, pokud možno tak, aby byl Malfoy spokojený. Opakování je vždycky jednodušší.

"Jsi moje čubka. Snaž se, Pottere, nebudu všechno dělat za tebe, chci tě slyšet."

Sakra. Harry začal: "Jsem tvoje čubka. Jsem tvoje děvka a miluji, když jsem pod tebou, není nic lepšího, než když v sobě cítím tvoje péro, hluboko, víc, Draco, prosím tě, ještě víc, jsem tak nadržený. . ."

Snažil se soustředit. Čím lepší bude, tím dřív ho Malfoy nechá jít. ". . .chci abys - ah - aby ses do mě udělal a pak mě přinutil, abych tě vykouřil, chci abys mě držel za vlasy a zatlačil mi péro až do krku -" směšné, jak nahlas vždycky říkal péro, ale v duchu mu nikdy neřekl jinak, než čurák - "abych nemohl uhnout, přimáčkneš si mou hlavu do rozkroku a nacpeš mi do pusy to své dlouhé, tlusté -"

"_Nesnáším_slovo tlustý, Pottere," zavrčel Malfoy.

"- obrovské péro," opravil se, otrávený, že snaha přišla nazmar, "a já budu muset sát co nejvíc a lízat co nejrychleji a budu jenom doufat, že mi dovolíš se nadechnout, až budeš konečně spokojený, dusím se, tečou mi slzy, na stehno ti spadne kapka a ty budeš vědět, že pláču, ale stejně nepřestaneš -"

Malfoy vykvikl jako děcko, kterému strhli náplast, párkrát prudce přirazil a zaplnil Harryho vnitřnosti mokrým horkem. No jo, popis Harryho v slzách zabral vždycky spolehlivě.

Zhroutil se na Harryho záda a nijak nespěchal se zvednout. Jeno penis ochabl, vyklouzl z Harryho zadku a Malfoy chlapce políbil mezi lopatky, samozřejmě naprosto účelově. Harry dělal, co mohl, aby se neoklepal hnusem.

Konečně ho Malfoy odstrčil. Harry to pochopil jako signál, že s ním skončil, rychle se zvedl a natáhl si kalhoty. Hlavně nezapomenout učebnici.

"Kam se ženeš, Pottere?" Malfoy zůstal sedět na zemi, ani si neupravil šaty.

"Proč, máš v plánu ještě něco?" zeptal se Harry, aniž by přerušil svou činnost. Malfoy by mu řekl, kdyby něco doopravdy chtěl.

"Já ani tak ne." Harrymu neunikl důraz na slovo _já_. "Můj otec tě chce vidět. Poslal mě pro tebe. Jdeme."

Malfoy se nenávistně usmál. Aha. Takže si možná přece jenom nebude moct počíhat na Rona. Ne, že by na tom záleželo. Prostě si vymyslí něco jiného. A Harry teď půjde k panu řediteli.

Tohle vypadalo na pěkně posranou noc, dokonce i na současné poměry.

**ooooo**

Ještě stále se stávalo, že Harry vstoupil do ředitelny a v prvním okamžiku ho v ředitelském křesle zmátla postava s dlouhými světlými vlasy, zrovna jako míval Brumbál. Samozřejmě hned v následující vteřině Harrymu došlo, koho vidí a znechucení se vrátilo zpátky s plnou silou.

"Pan Potter," usmál se Lucius Malfoy. Harry se naučil znát jeho úsměvy, všechny nepatrné odlišnosti více než desítky verzí. Samozřejmě žádná z nich neznamenala pro něj osobně nic dobrého. Dnes večer se Malfoyův úsměv zdál jaksi napjatý. Možná se opravdu něco dělo.

"Pane." Harry Malfoyovi nevyjadřoval žádnou zvláštní úctu. Proč taky, když za chvilku bude klečet na kolenou a přijímat trest za nějaký smyšlený přečin, kterého se měl dopustit?

"Domnívám se, že jste dnes byl po škole s profesorem Snapem."

"Ano, pane."

"V tom případě bych měl prověřit jeho práci. Ujistit se, zda skutečně dostáváte, co zasloužíte. Přistupte blíž."

Draco se někde za Harryho zády pohodlně opíral o zeď a Harry přímo cítil, jak na něj zírá. Jako by mu jeho pohled vypaloval do zátylku díru. Přikročil k ředitelskému křeslu.

Lucius Malfoy byl zřídka k vidění bez úsměvu, nikdy však bez své vycházkové hole. Za celou dobu, co ho Harry znal. Teď právě mu hůl spočívala na klíně a jeden pěstěný prst pomalu hladil stříbrnou hadí hlavu.

Zatracený fetišistický úchylný panák.

Harry čekal na pokyny, i když dávno moc dobře věděl, co se na něj chystá.

"Kalhoty dolů," nařídil Malfoy senior. "Ačkoliv, vlastně si můžete svéknout všechno. Ušetří nám to čas, stejně by k tomu došlo, jakmile náš rozhovor skončí." Tentokrát vykouzlil úsměv nepatrně odhalující okraj zubů.

Harry se snažil nedávat najevo žádné emoce, zejména se snažil předstírat, že Draco vůbec není v místnosti. Svlékl se donaha, samozřejmě požadovaným způsobem. Byl rozdíl mezi pečlivým svlékáním u Snapea a horečným strháváním šatů tady. Žádné smotávání kravaty, netřeba sledovat, kam odletí která bota. Naopak, kdyby se pokusil oblečení trochu urovnat, Malfoy ho okamžitě nařkne, že schválně zdržuje.

Stál v pozoru, ruce svěšené podél těla. Už byl dostatečně vycvičený, aby si nedovolil ani náznakem svírat pěsti, i když pořád ještě neměl tolik disciplíny, aby dokázal nezrudnout.

"Na klín," vyzval ho Lucius Malfoy a opřel svou hůl o křeslo.

Harry udělal, co mu nařídil - v téhle poloze už byl tak doma, jako kdysi dávno býval na koštěti. Přistoupil ke křeslu zprava, aby ho měl pan ředitel pěkně po ruce, tváří dolů, pokud nebylo určeno jinak. Zachytil se levé opěrky křesla a položil se zadkem nahoru, přesně jak ho Lucius Malfoy chtěl. Prsty obou rukou se zapřel o podlahu, aby se ustálil v pozici. Všechny vjemy byly až příliš známé - ředitelovy kalhoty z kousavé vlněné látky přitisknuté na břiše a v rozkroku, nepojmenovatelný typický odér - ne kolínská, ani pot, ale něco téměř nerozpoznatelného, jako květina, která uvadá ve velmi vyhřáté místnosti - a také báječný výhled přímo na místo, kde kdysi na svém bidýlku sedával Fawkes.

Po jednom ze šrámů na jeho zadku sklouzl prst. "Moc vám toho profesor Snape nenaložil. Ale, ale." Další šrám, další dotek. "Obávám se, že Severus poněkud zvláčněl. No, zřejmě nastal čas si s ním promluvit."

Kurva. Do prdele, do hajzlu, kurva. Pevná pravidla, hodiny práce, než se naučil vyhovět Snapeovým požadavkům. Tomu všemu bude konec. Jakmile Malfoy vyjádří svoji nespokojenost, Snape začne nejspíš rozdávat rány rovnou po stovkách. Harry přitiskl prsty na koberec ještě o něco pevněji, když ředitel pohnul stehnem a záměrně přejel po Harryho penisu. Nedovolil by mu projít trestem bez erekce, to byla známá věc, a Harry proklínal své slabiny, které už začínaly reagovat. Ředitel nebude spokojený, dokud na klíně neucítí plně ztopořený penis, narážející do jeho stehna s každým plácnutím - ať už si dnes k bití vybere jakýkoliv nástroj - a bude Harryho tlouct, dokud se na látce kalhot nerozprskne lepkavá tekutina. Načež Harryho za to znečištění samozřejmě potrestá.

Lucius Malfoy sáhl pro svou hůl s hadí hlavicí. "Tabula multifora." Harry se snažil neucuknout, když zaslechl slabé zapraskání, provázející přeměnu hole. Všechna ta různá zaklínadla už znal nazpamět. Kriste. Tohle znamenalo pálku s otvory. Bolí jak prase, obzvlášť teď, po tom všem, co už dneska schytal.

Harry ucítil na zátylku Malfoyovu levou ruku. Obrnil se, ale stejně zakřičel hned při první ráně. Do hajzlu. Malfoy ho rozhodně šetřit nehodlal.

Druhá rána byla přesně stejně silná. Harry chtěl potlačit křik, schovat tvář k rameni, ale připomněl si, že nesmí. Hýždě měl v jednom ohni, nutkání zvednout ruce a poškrábat se tam vzadu bylo k nevydržení. Ale nic nezajistí zpřísnění trestu tak spolehlivě, jako vzdor.

Další rána. Harrymu už zase vyhrkly slzy.

Štěstí, že aspoň Lucius Malfoy netrval na počítání.

"Draco," promluvil ředitel do posledního plácnutí. "Pojď ho přidržet za nohy."

I kdyby byla pálka omotaná ostnatým drátem, Harry by se neodvážil ani pohnout. Lucius Malfoy to věděl.

Tvář měl rudou ještě víc, než půlky. Cítil, jak se Draco chopil jeho nahých lýtek - která také nebyla ušetřena Snapeovy rákosky - a přitiskl je k sobě. Harry mohl sklonit hlavu a podívat se pod křeslem, ale neriskoval možnost, že to Draca napadlo a číhá na něj. A pak poznal, že se Draco rozkročil nad jeho kotníky, stiskl je mezi stehny, opřel se větší váhou, trochu se o něj otíral rozkrokem a Harry nepochyboval, že by to s radostí vydržel celou noc.

Lucius se zase chopil pálky. Nebyla to jen bujná představivost, ta s otvory vážně vždycky bolela víc. S novým plácnutím si Harry uvědomil, že ho Dracovo sevření omezuje v pohybu; nemohl tak snadno vycházet vstříc úderům a nejen, že to takhle bolelo víc, ale také ho to větší silou hnalo proti Luciusovu klínu. Harryho penis už přes jeho nohu neklouzal, ale narážel do ní. Sakra.

Prsty se mu klepaly, když se je snažil udržet na podlaze. Ne, nezvedne ruce, už zjistil, o kolik je všechno horší, když se člověk snaží bránit, jak uboze pak vypadá, když se pokouší ucuknout, vykroutit se, chránit si zadek rukama.

Dovolil si ječet ještě hlasitěji, nestaral se, jestli ho Draco slyší; rád by viděl, jak Malfoy něco takového vydrží bez hlesnutí, ten malý šmejd. Ne, nasrat, chtěl prostě vidět, jak si tím Malfoy prochází, toť vše.

S jedinci typu Malfoye - Luciuse Malfoye, bylo mnohem lepší křičet. Jeden nebo dva učitelé vás za vřískání potrestali, ale většina ho poslouchala ráda. Trápili vás víc a víc a víc, dokud z vás křik nedostali. Ředitel, a mnozí další, neměli tiché hrdinství příliš v oblibě. Breč a můžeš si ušetřit pár ran.

Samozřejmě jindy zase byly slzy signálem, aby učitel přešel k novému druhu trestu. Uplakané obličeje a orální sex se většině Smrtijedů zdály jako přirozená kombinace, což ostatně dokládá i nedávný incident s Malfoyem juniorem.

Ani Malfoy senior nebyl žádná výjimka.

Plác. "Au!"

Plác. "Kurva!" Ruce se mu roztřásly.

"Pozor na jazyk, pane Pottere." Plác.

Ne, nemohl se mýlit: Draco, usazený obkročmo na jeho nohách, přirážel k uvězněným kotníkům - pohled na Harryho zbitý zadek ho zřejmě přiváděl k extázi. Harry přes Dracovy kalhoty cítil jeho čuráka.

A tahle erekce nebyla zdaleka jediná v místnosti. S každým úderem se Harry otíral o Luciusův klín a cítil pod sebou jeho tvrdou délku. A taky vlhkost, navzdory své urputné snaze. Jak ho dneska asi potrestají za tohle?

"Pořádně," stěžoval si Draco udýchaně. Lucius ho zase praštil. Těžko říct, jestli víc, než předtím, od začátku to tak svinsky bolelo, že Harry brečel.

Zase. Plác. "AU!" Dokud člověk alespoň vydával artikulované zvuky, mohl si nalhávat, že mu zůstala špetka důstojnosti. Ale těžko říct, jak dlouho to Harry ještě vydrží.

Lucius ho dál tloukl, Draco pořád přirážel a Harry se snažil ovládat svůj hlas, neřešil už, co říká, hlavně potřeboval přesvědčit tělo, aby se nezačalo bránit. Zvlášť, když se k bolesti, sálající z hýždí přidalo nezvladatelné pnutí v penisu. Vážně, udělal by se snad i z pravidelného plácání pálky, z přirážení do Malfoyova klína - jen kdyby to tak kurevsky nebolelo.

Samozřejmě pan ředitel se teď ještě neudělá, ne. Ten si to nechá na později.

Plácání nebylo tvrdší, ale, Bože, zrychlilo se a to bohatě stačilo. Harry otočil hlavu a kousl se do paže, tentokrát ne aby potlačil křik, dál sténal, dokonce i s plnou pusou masa, ale prostě potřeboval nějakou čerstvou bolest, potřeboval rozptýlit, aby se nevrhnul na své trýznitele. Jeho penis se třel o pichlavou vlnu ředitelových kalhot, Harry věděl, že se udělá, oh Bože, ano, zadek už měl určitě rudý a nateklý jak řepa, kolik ran už tak mohl dostat, sto, nebo sto padesát? Už neměl ponětí, kurva, už to nevydrží, do dvou vteřin se vykroutí a zkusí tomu parchantovi aspoň vypíchnout oči a oni ho pak svážou a odtáhnou k tomu kolu ve slavnostním sále, kde jednou strávil celé dva dny v kuse, vystavený každému studentovi a každému učiteli na milost, jejich štípání, fackování, bičování, znásilňování, nutili ho křičet, prosit -

Dracovy nohy ho pevně sevřely, tak bolestivě, že to cítil dokonce i přes umrtvující bolest zadku a cítil, jak se Draco klepe, slyšel, jak těžce dýchá, poznal, že se rytmické přirážení zpomaluje. Draco tak funěl, že Harry na nohách dokoce cítil jeho vlhký dech.

Lucius Malfoy pustil Harryho krk, přesunul mu ruku do vlasů a prudce ho zvedl. "Postav se. Uhni, Draco."

Draco uhnul a Harry se nějakým zázrakem postavil na nohy. Lapal po dechu, snažil se nějak vydržet bolest, potlačit všechno, co by mohlo připomínat vzlykání a nedrbat se na zadku, i když by strašně chtěl. Nemohl.

Draco seděl na podlaze, opíral se rukama za zády, obvyklý afektovaný výraz mírně narušovaly zrudlé líce a pootevřené rty. Harry se raději podíval jinam, aby lépe odolal pokušení kopnout toho zmrda do ksichtu. Což by nebylo moudré, zejména ne v přítomnosti jeho otce.

"Finite Mutatem," ozvalo se tiše a z nástroje v Luciusových rukou se zase najednou stala hůl s hadí hlavou. Harry se pokusil skrýt zachvění tím, že udělal krok stranou. Mutační kouzlo rozhodně neznamenalo konec trestu.

Ředitel mu věnoval mírný úsměv. "Na stůl. Natáhni se na délku a chyť se rohů."

Ne, chtěl zařvat Harry.

Místo toho poodešel ke stolu, zhluboka se nadechl a položil se na něj. Dřevo se mu zarylo do boků, když se konečně natáhl dost daleko, aby dosáhl na vzdálenější okraj. Na délku, jak mu bylo řečeno, ne přes kratší stranu.

Lucius Malfoy se postavil za něj. Harry se připravoval na... cokoliv, co přijde. Že mu na stehna dopadne hůl, že mu Malfoy strčí ruku do prdele... když Lucius řekl: "Můžeš jít, Draco."

Zklamané odfrknutí. Přesto Harry slyšel, že Draco vstal a zamumlal: "Ano, otče. Mám ho přijít vyzvednout?" Snažil se dosáhnout svého bez přemlouvání. Harry si uměl představit, že Lucius Malfoy prosby od syna neslyší rád.

"To nebude třeba."

"Ahoj, Pottere," protáhl Draco, když ho míjel cestou ke dveřím. "Jsem zvědavý, jak se ti bude zítra sedět. Nebo chodit." Poslední škodolibé zahihňání a dveře se za ním zavřely.

Harry už byl celý zpocený, což v kontaktu s deskou stolu není vůbec příjemné. Kdyby byl jen o kousek vyšší, byl by na tom mnohem lépe: stůl byl přesně tak dlouhý, jako měřil Harry od boků po špičky prstů a když chtěl stát nohama na zemi, musel nepříjemně napínat lýtka.

"Animus."

Oh, ne.

Tohle taky poznal i se zavřenýma očima. Na zadku zase najednou ucítil dotek kovové hadí hlavy - navzdory kouzlu se z hole nestal opravdový živý had. Vnímal, jak se hůl o vlastní vůli zanořuje do jeho těla, slyšel tiché syčení a na kůži ho zastudil kovový jazýček, postupující níž a dovnitř. Harry zatnul zuby, když se hlava bez váhání natočila a vrazila do něj jediným rázným pohybem. Chladný oživený kov měnil tvar podle potřeby, přeléval se jako rtuť.

Nebylo to o nic snazší než jindy, ani když ho předtím ojel Draco. Harryho napadlo, jestli třeba neexistuje možnost, že by Malfoy starší, až se do něj udělá, spustil nějakou vzájemně se rušící řetězovou reaci, v níž by střetnutí jeho semene se synovým způsobilo masivní explozi. Báječná představa, i kdyby si to Harry odskákal s ním.

Kovový had pronikal hlouběji. Harry by mohl přísahat, že na stěnách střeva cítí kmitání jeho jazyka. Začal se trochu ošívat, navzdory usilovné touze nedopřát Malfoyovi zadostiučinění a přitiskl tvář k desce stolu, aby odolal nutkání položit hlavu na bok. Nesnesl pomyšlení, že by se mu ten člověk teď díval do obličeje. Brýle mu po zpoceném nose sklouzly o něco níž.

A pak se kovový had zase otřel _o to místo,_ kde Harry vždycky zalapal po dechu. Pořád nechápal, proč zrovna tady, zrovna v té hloubce. Ale docházelo mu, jak ohavné je, že za jiných okolností by tohle možná mohlo být příjemné, že kdyby se někdo snažil, mohlo by se mu to i líbit. Nesnesitelné pomyšlení.

Relativně příjemné pocity však brzy vystřídal druhý, rovněž dobře známý krok Malfoyova přípravného rituálu: vetřelec v Harryho těle se začal nadouvat, začal tloustnout jako nějaká zmutovaná zmije útočná. Zvětšoval se obzvláště na místě, kde procházel Harryho otvorem. Harry trpěl tak strašlivě, až skřípal zuby, na tohle si nikdy nezvykne, na to nutkání zbavit se té věci, dostat ji ven za každou cenu. . . ale jak už zjistil, nedobrovolné svírání svalů jako by hada ještě povzbuzovalo. A stejně byl příliš hluboko, než aby ho Harry dokázal vytlačit. Tedy ne, že by to nezkusil. Pokaždé.

Slyšel, jak se Malfoy za ním uchechtl. Držel konec hole, určitě mohl cítit, jak Harry kolem ní bezděčně svírá svaly. Šálí ho smysly, nebo se had zrovna v té chvíli zavrtěl zvlášť nadšeně?

Zrovna, když Harry získal dojem, že se jeho úsilí možná najednou začíná vyplácet, Malfoy dospěl k názoru, že už je dostatečně připravený a začal hada vytahovat. Téměř slastný pocit, který se objevil, když hadí hlava zase zasáhla to místo, naprosto přehlušila vlna extatické radosti, že je ta věc z něho konečně venku, i když Harry dobře věděl, že úleva nebude mít dlouhého trvání. Občas si z celého srdce přál, aby ten prasák Malfoy byl víc na kouření.

Ještě se třepotal radostí, že z něho konečně tu věc vytáhl, když ředitel zamumlal další známé zaklínadlo - to, po kterém na stole vždycky vyskočí těžká pouta a pevně ho přichytí za zápěstí. Harry se automaticky pokusil uniknout. Nad jeho síly, samozřejmě, co taky čekal? Pak si teprve uvědomil, že Malfoy ho skoro nikdy nepoutá - rozhodně ne kvůli šoustání nebo bičování - na tomhle fetiši ujížděli jiní učitelé, ale ředitel ne.

Jenže dřív, než se stačil zamyslet, Malfoy ho chytil za lýtka, těsně nad kotníky, roztáhl mu nohy a Harry zaslechl další poutací kouzlo. Kolem jeho nohou se ovinuly nohy stolu a držely ho v požadované pozici. Zase žádná novinka, ale Lucius Malfoy míval obvykle jiný postup. Mnohem raději svým obětem dával příležitost neposlechnout a vysloužit si další trest.

Harry se snažil ignorovat svoji představivost, která se rozjela na plné obrátky.

Zvuk rozepínání opasku. Ten mu byl známý až dost. Nijak uklidňující, ale předvídatelný.

"Takže, Harry," tentokát ne "pane Pottere", zaznamenal Harry, "toto pro tebe nemusí být o nic horší než obvykle... pokud mi odpovíš na několik otázek."

Otázek? Co může Malfoy chtít? Harryho nenapadala jediná věc, o které by on věděl a Malfoy ne.

Malfoy se lehce opíral prsty o jeho kříž. "Kde je slečna Grangerová?"

Harry se až zděsil, jak je ta otázka prostá. Jako nějaké zahřívací kolo, než začne skutečný výslech. "Já - chci říct ona - je v Nebelvírské věži, v dívčí ložnici. Předpokládám. Neměla dnes školní trest, nevzpomínám si."

Chvilku bylo ticho, pak se Malfoy pomalu a tiše uchechtl. A pak: "Oh, jistě, takže ty si hodláš hrát, že? Zněl jsi tak upřímně, drahý Harry. Málem bych ti uvěřil."

Příliš vjemů najednou. Harry ze sebe začal chrlit: "Co - není tam, nevím, nelžu, nelžu! Myslel jsem, že není po škole, ale možná byla - možná to neřekla, mně ani R-, nevymýšlím si!" Takže Hermiona zmizela. To měl na mysli, že? O to tady jde, tohle není jen normální mučení, proto Lucius poslal Draca pryč, nechtěl, aby se ostatní dozvěděli... Hermiona. Hermiona, kde asi je? Co udělala, co jim zatajila - neřekla to jemu ani Ronovi, aby nemohli - neprozradili -

Povzdechnutí. "Ne, slečna Grangerová si neodpykává školní trest, jak by sis přál, abychom si mysleli, že si myslíš. Není u profesora Snapea, u žádného z Lestrangeů, není s mojí ženou, ani s nikým jiným z personálu. Bellatrix Lestrangeová kontrolovala, zda jsou všechny nebelvírské dívky v ložnicích a odhalila její nepřítomnost." Malfoy sklouznul prsty o něco níž a roztáhl mu půlky. "Obávám se, že trest dnes bude o mnoho horší, než obvykle. Pokud jsi nezměnil názor."

"Nevím! Zatraceně, nemám tušení!" Ani se nesnažil skrývat paniku. To poslední, co by si přál, bylo přesvědčit Malfoye, že si jen staví hlavu.

Malfoy udělal svoje ts-ts. "No, jak je libo. Možná to máš rád tvrdě. Někdo si tady začíná zvykat, co, kluku?" Nato Malfoy opřel špičku čuráka o Harryho čerstvě roztažený otvor a vzápětí vnikl do něj.

Úplně, dočista na sucho. Nedopřál mu ani tu trochu slin jako Malfoy junior.

A ne - na tohle Harry zvyklý nebyl.

Očarované oleje s sebou nepřinášely nic příjemného, ani náhodou - zejména ty, které způsobovaly příjemci nesnesitelné svědění ještě za několik hodin, ale aspoň samotný sex byl díky nim snesitelný - proveditelný, řekl by Harry.

Ale ne dnes.

Zdálo se, jako by Malfoy cestou dovnitř prorazil tenkou stěnu Harryho svalů a cestou ven mu vytrhával vnitřnosti. "Kurva!" ječel Harry. "Já nevím, nevím!" Jako by se ho Draco předtím ani nedotkl, vůbec nic nepřipravilo jeho tělo na Luciusova čuráka, nic.

A pak začal přirážet.

O několik minut později, když se Harryho svět omezil na rudočerné šmouhy před očima, drásavou bolest a nekonečné blábolení nevímnevímnevímnevímnevím, zabořil Lucius ruku bolestivě do jeho vlasů a přitáhl si Harryho hlavu blíž, aby mu mohl zašeptat do ucha: "Já se bavím docela dobře, mladíku. Ještě stále máte na výběr: můžete mi říct, co chci vědět, já budu šoustat vaši uzoučkou sladkou prdelku, dokud se neudělám a skončili jsme spolu. . . nebo se mohu očarovat sustentem a užívat si s vámi celé hodiny. Což by mi vůbec nevadilo."

Tohle byla jedna z nocí, kdy Harryho zlomili - nestávalo se to vlastně až tak často. Ale teď prosil, docela sám od sebe.

"Prosím, M- pane řediteli, prosím, přísahám, že nevím, přísahám, nic mi neřekla, prosím. . ."

Ruka, která svírala jeho vlasy, zmizela. Harry zaslechl lehké klepnutí dřeva o dřevo, když Lucius Malfoy zvedl ze stolu svoji hůlku.

Tiché zasténání "Ne. . ." se téměř ztratilo v zamumlaném zaříkadle.

Po příští hodinu musel Harry snášet nejen to, že Lucius Malfoy projíždí jeho zadek, bez jakékoliv lubrikace, ale také výslech a posměšky. Různé posměšky. Například, jak moc se mu to musí líbit, když to schválně prodlužuje, jak sladce zní jeho sténání, že jeho prosby jsou pro Luciusovy uši jako hudba, jak nádherně se klátí, hlavně když je připoutaný... A sliby, že to Lucius bude dělat častěji.

Naopak otázka zůstávala stále stejná: _kde je Hermiona Grangerová._

A Harry nemohl dělat nic víc, než pořád dokola opakovat: _nevím_.

Teprve teď ocenil, jak dobře Hermiona udělala, že jim svůj plán neprozradila. Pokud tedy své zmizení opravdu naplánovala.

Nakonec dokonce i Malfoy ztratil trpělivost, ukončil kouzlo a vyprázdnil se do Harryho, zvuk dlouho odkládaného uspokojení zněl skoro jako štěkavý smích. Aspoň, že Harry už byl tak roztažený, že když se Lucius z něj vytáhl, bolelo to mnohem méně, než když do něj vnikal. Měl tak zamlžené brýle, že když se pokoušel zase rozkoukat, v první chvíli se lekl, že už ze všeho toho šoustání opravdu oslepl.

Nicméně pouta nikam nezmizela. Lucius zamumlal něco o tom, že je "škoda takové polohy nevyužít," a ještě chvilku Harryho tloukl po nohách a po zadku holí, tentokrát v její původní podobě. Modřiny od hole na šrámech, které zbyly po Snapeovi, začaly vytvářet mřížkový vzor, táhnoucí se od pat až po kostrč. Lucius věnoval zvláštní péči místům, kde zadek přechází ve stehna. Už se na nic neptal a Harry pochopil, že tohle je zákusek.

Došlo mu, že trest skončil, když zaslechl šplouchnutí nějaké tekutiny o sklo a pouta konečně povolila. Měl na výběr, zda se zhroutit na stůl, tak jak je, nebo se svézt na podlahu. Vybral si druhou možnost, usoudil, že v klubíčku na zemi nebude představovat tak snadný cíl.

Jeho tělo s každým úderem srdce pulsovalo bolestí, s jedním tepem byla málem nesnesitelná, s druhým se maličko zmenšila. Ležel, snažil se dýchat pravidelně, ale i nadechování bolelo. Vzduch provoněly sladce kořeněné tóny brandy - ne, moment, mluvíme o Malfoyovi, takže koňaku - v pokoji se ozývalo jen kultivované usrkávání a Harryho dech.

"Jste propuštěn, pane Pottere."

Nezůstáváte. Nikdy se nezdržujete ani vteřinu, jakmile vám jednou dovolí odejít. Bez ohledu na momentální bolest se zvednete a konečně už sakra vypadnete, dokud můžete.

Harry se přetočil na kolena a zvedl se. Hromádka šatů ležela na dosah. Sáhnul pro kalhoty, ani se nezdržoval se spodním prádlem.

"Nevzpomínám si, že bych vám dovolil obléci se, mladíku."

Harry zvedl hlavu.

"Myslím, že se nebudete smět obléknout celý den. Ano, to bude vhodné. Proč schovávat stopy trestu, každý by je měl vidět, aby si vzal ponaučení," usmál se.

Harry cítil, jak rudne. Nutit studenty k věřejnému obnažování nebyla žádná novinka, ale člověk musel upadnout v opravdovou nemilost, aby musel chodit nahý od rána do večera.

Ovšem Harry byl v poslední době v nemilosti permanentně, ne snad?

"Seberte si šaty a běžte. Zítra nastoupíte do vyučování podle rozvrhu, oblečený tak, jak jste."

Takže v brýlích. Jak velkorysé. Harry se nezdržoval a nepokoušel se přít. Popadl své šaty bez ladu a skladu do náruče, dával pozor, aby neupustil boty a konečně už sakra vypadl.

Teprve na půl cestě do nebelvírské věže si uvědomil, že někde založil svou učebnici lektvarů.

Jo. Parádně zkurvená noc.

**ooooo**

Nemohl si vyléčit poranění od ředitele, protože si nesměl vyléčit poranění od Snapea, ne dřív než za tři dny. Léčení konkrétních míst na těle by vyžadovalo hůlku, ne lektvary a mastičky, které jim dovolovali.

Ačkoliv, mohl by si namazat aspoň zmasakrovaný anál. Lucius mu nezpůsobil žádné vážnější poranění, jinak by se o něj musel postarat sám - jedno z nepsaných pravidel. Nenechávali nic, co by mohlo způsobit infekci, nebezpečné krvácení, nebo trvalé následky. Taková zranění ošetřovali okamžitě na místě. Menší poranění, pokud si je člověk nechtěl pěstovat pro radost, bylo možné léčit hojivými mastmi a lektvary. Jenže mastí bylo málo a každý se musel dvakrát rozmyslet, než je spotřebuje.

Občas se naskytla příležitost nějaké mazání připravit a učitelé se je nesnažili zabavovat, takže pravděpodobně nic nenamítali. Problém však byl, že měli silné nutkání podepisovat se na čistém plátně. Někdy se vyplatilo poranění, pokud byla alespoň trochu snesitelná, raději neléčit. Lepší, než si znovu projít tímtéž jen proto, že nějaký učitel považuje váš bílý zadek za osobní urážku.

Harry upustil náruč šatů u dveří do chlapeckých sprch. Zevnitř slyšel téct vodu, takže tam musel být alespoň jeden člověk. Žádné zvláštní překvapení, dokonce ani tak pozdě v noci.

Ani před rokem by to nebylo nemožné. Někdo se třeba vracel z famfrpálového tréninku a byl moc unavený, než aby se vysprchoval v šatnách na hřišti. Kde jsou ty časy. Harryho napadlo, jestli je vážně pravda, co se říká. Že nepoužívané hřiště mají přebudovat na nějakou arénu, vzdáleně podobnou gladiátorské, ale určenou k mnohem nekalejším zábavám.

Vešel do koupelny, prošel kolem zástěny k řadě sprch a našel tam skutečně jen jednoho člověka - Rona. Nastavoval obličej proudu vody, ani se nepodíval, kdo přišel, i když ho musel slyšet. Vypadal celkem v pořádku, až na růžové cucfleky na krku a na prsou - taky bradavky se zdály lehce nateklé - a kolem jeho kotníků do výlevky stékala našedlá voda, která rozhodně nebyla mastná od mýdla. Růžový voděodolný make-up se mu ještě leskl na tvářích, kolem očí a na víčkách se pořád držela třpytivě modrá barva, rty zářily rtěnkou v cukrátkovém odstínu. Trvá dlouho, než se tohle svinsvo smyje, když má člověk k dispozici jen vodu s mýdlem. Samozřejmě čistící kouzlo by bylo otázkou okamžiku, ale to by někdo z nich musel mít hůlku.

Ron po chvilce zamrkal, aby dostal z očí vodu a podíval se, kdo přišel. Když viděl, že to je jen Harry, beze slova se vrátil pod sprchu. Harry si vybral sprchu několik míst vzdálenou od Rona a otočil kohoutkem. Ani neuskočil, když ho zasáhl ledový proud, jak by to udělal za normálních okolností. Chladná voda dokázala trochu ulevit od bolesti; vzhledem ke šrámům na zadku bude lepší nepouštět si moc horkou.

"Do prdele."

Ron promluvil; Harry se otočil. Ron zíral na jeho záda. "Co jsi do prdele dělal? Schválně jsi tu knížku házel na zem?"

"To nemám od něho." Harry nastavil teplotu vody. "Malfoy si mě zavolal." O Dracovi se bavit nechtěl a věděl, že Ron pochopí z kontextu, že myslel Luciuse. "Viděl jsi Hermionu?"

Ron postřehl jeho tón a vylekaně se narovnal. "Vypadá hůř, než ty?"

"Ne, zmizela. Malfoy mě dusil, aby zjistil kam."

"Není v dívčí ložnici?"

"Nebyla tam po večerce, aspoň podle Malfoye a neřekl bych, že jenom zalezla pod postel a někde se tam hihňá."

"Co ty víš? Tohle by od ní nečekali a znáš přece Hermionu. No jo, vlastně. Takže žádné hihňání."

"Žádné hihňání." Voda byla pořád moc teplá. Harry by jí rád nastavil zadek, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli by vydržel to štípání.

Ron se natahoval pro žínku, hlavu pořád plnou Harryho novinek. "Ta děvka Lestrangeová ji posledně dost zvalchovala."

"Řekla ti něco?"

Ron zavrtěl hlavou. "Ne. Ale včera nemohla sedět. A když si na chvilku sundala hábit, viděl jsem, jak měla odřené nohy. Vzadu pod koleny."

"Pochybuji, že by to bylo všechno."

"Vím, nejsem debil." Ron zabořil tvář do ručníku a snažil se sedřít zbytky kosmetiky. Harry věděl, že Ron ví, že neměl na mysli jen povrchové rány. Když Ron zase zvedl hlavu (ústa pořád růžová rtěnkou; dostat tohle ze rtů bylo vážně na posrání), řekl: "Hrozně si na Hermionu zasedla. Holky, jasně, mudlovské, ty nejvíc, ale pořád je to houby proti Hermioně. Parkinsonová si pustila hubu na špacír. Občas tam bývá; Lestrangeová někdy nechává svoje oblíbence pomáhat."

Harry se snažil nemyslet na Hermionu, klečící před Bellatrix Lestrangeovou nebo Pansy Parkinsonovou. Zdálo se horší, když od vás tohle chtěla učitelka, než když si o totéž řekl učitel - muž. U žen bylo mnohem víc možností, kde udělat chybu a po chybě samozřejmě následuje trest. Alespoň takový dojem Harry získal ze svých zkušeností s Narcissou Malfoyovou.

Věděl, že spoustě kluků přijde představa dvou žen v takové situaci sexy, ale tyhle myšlenky patřily do jiného světa a každopádně se nikdy netočily kolem Bellatrix Lestrangeové.

"Takže myslíš, že už to prostě nemohla vydržet. Sebrala se - a utekla."

"Pcha." Ron zavřel kohoutek. "Hermiona nikdy. Jestli to udělala, měla plán."

Nejspíš měl pravdu. Harry se přesunul tak, aby mu chladivý proud dopadal do poloviny zad; voda příjemně stékala po bolavém těle. Roztáhl si rukama půlky, aby ochladil i zmučený zadek, nestaral se, jestli se Ron dívá, nebo ne.

Lepší. Ne zas tak hrozné. Možná ani nespotřebuje moc masti.

Slyšel, jak Ron tiše nadává. Stál před zrcadlem a otíral si ústa rukou v neúspěšném pokusu zbavit se zbytků rtěnky. "To ta sračka nikdy nepůjde dolů?"

"Chladivý pleťový krém, drahoušku," radilo mu zrcadlo. "Přestaň se drhout mýdlem, zničíš si svoji hezkou pleť."

"Do prdele." Naprosto bez emocí. "Už i to zkurvené zrcadlo po mně jede. Já jsem se snad Notta neprosil, aby si mě vybral za svou transvestitskou štětku, nebo jo?" Vztek se přece jen začínal vkrádat do jeho hlasu. "Chtěl jsem snad nosit zasranou sukni, halenku a mašli, celý den, ZÍTRA?"

"Ty taky?"

Ron se otočil po hlase. "Kdo chce, abys nosil sukni?"

"Ne, sukni ne." Harry se najednou cítil trapně, nesnažil se přece Rona trumfovat. "Zítra se nesmím oblékat."

Ron zkroutil pořád ještě růžové rty. "Zasraný parchant. Snape nebo Malfoy?"

"Malfoy, samozřejmě. Cos myslel?"

Ron neodpověděl. Tiše se utřel, Harry stál pod sprchou, dokud únava nezačala převažovat nad bolestí.

"Ty. . . nepotřebuješ nějak pomoct?" zeptal se Ron, zatímco se Harry neobratně snažil osušit.

"Ne-e. Ty jo? Zůstala mi ještě nějaká mast navíc, kdybys potřeboval."

"Nech si ji."

Tahle odpověď Harrymu neřekla vůbec nic. Možná se Nott spokojil jen s Ronovými ústy - Harry rozhodně nestál o detaily - nebo Ron naznačoval, že Harry svou mast bude v dohledné době potřebovat. A to bylo prakticky jisté.

**ooooo**

Ron obdržel sukni levandulové barvy, což by samo o sobě bylo dost zlé, ani by nemusela mít kolem dokola bílý volánek. A neměl k ní jenom blůzku a mašli (oboje v bílém), ale také bílé podkolenky a ozdobné bílé kalhotky. Ostatní chlapci by měli tu slušnost otočit se, zatímco se Ron do té hrůzy oblékal, ale profesor Nott se osobně dostavil na ranní prohlídku. Dokonce o čtvrt hodiny dříve, než obvykle. Když se studenti vrhli na své postele a snažili se je co nejrychleji a nejpečlivěji ustlat, aby se vyhnuli potrestání, zastavil je a vyžadoval, aby se dívali na Rona. Ten už byl v obličeji celý rudý. Musel se přede všemi obléknout, od kalhotek až po mašli ve vlasech, v jakési zvrhle obrácené verzi striptýzu, za doprovodu Nottových pošklebků a uznalých poznámek.

Ironické, že Harryho postel byla jediná, na které Nott nedokázal najít žádný nedostatek - protože jediný Harry se ráno nemusel zdržovat oblékáním. Což neznamenalo, že by Nott nemohl předstírat, že něco není v pořádku, kdyby se mu zachtělo Harryho potrestat. Ale zdálo se, že Nott se dostatečně baví trápením Rona. Museli se dívat, jak zvedl Ronovi bradu a medově zaševelil: "Pusinku, krásko," a celého ho oslintal. Druhou rukou mu sáhl pod sukni a laskal ho přes krajky, dokud Ron nekňučel ponížením. Vysloužil si za to štípnutí elastickou gumou od kalhotek do zadku, ale Nott ho konečně nechal být.

Ve velkém sále Harryho i Rona přivítali pokřikem. Spousta studentů vypadala stejně znechucená, jako Ronovi a Harryho kamarádi a všichni nebelvírští mlčeli, ale nedá se říct, že by se posmívali jenom Zmijozelci. Pravda, oni s posměchem začali; ale u havraspárského a mrzimorského stolu hned kdekdo vyprskl smíchy a ne každý si zakryl ústa rukou.

Odhodlání _všichni proti Zmijozelu _se začalo vytrácet - Harry cítil, jak den za dnem mizí. Nebelvír, Havraspár a Mrzimor by měly držet při sobě, když všichni oblíbenci Smrtijedů chodí do Zmijozelu. Dokonce i Zmijozelští studenti, jejichž rodiče nebyli přímo Smrtijedy, měli dost rozumu, aby pro své vlastní dobro drželi hubu a krok. A nový systém školního bodování spolehlivě zrušil jakékoliv pokusy o spojenectví. V bodování už nefiguroval žádný pohár, místo něj vítězná kolej na konci každého měsíce - vždy Zmijozel - dostala za odměnu na jeden den na povel všechny studenty koleje, která v bodování skončila poslední. Otroctví bez omezení. Koleje, které zůstaly uprostřed tabulky, se tomuto zvláštnímu ponížení vyhnuly. Přirozeně, vyhnout se mu chtěli všichni. Takže pořád soutěživost. Pořád každý sám za sebe.

Takže zatím si dvě "neutrální" koleje mohly spokojeně vydechnout úlevou. Ale Harry věděl, že jednou to chlácholení _hlavně, že to nejsem já,_skončí. Tyhle věci se vymknou z ruky stejně snadno jako ďáblovo osidlo.

Draco Malfoy nedělal rozruch. Ne, jeho sebevědomý, sžíravý pohled, který říkal _tebe si ještě vychutnám,_byl mnohem horší než otevřené posměšky. Ale dal si záležet, aby ve slavnostním sále prošel těsně kolem Rona a stačil mu říct: "Vsadili jsme se, Weasley: bavlna nebo satén? Jsem si jistý, že to do večera to budeme vědět, jestli teda nemáš odvahu svěřit se nám sám."

"Vyliž si, Malfoyi."

"Budu to považovat za 'ne'. Taky dobře. Prostě si počkáme, až se nějakému profesorovi bude chtít naplácat ti na zadek. Pá, Weasley."

Ale při Lektvarech si ani Zmijozelští nedovolili být otevřeně agresivní. I když Harry věděl, že Malfoyovi Snape školní trest nikdy neuložil - jen opravdu málo Zmijozelců mělo tu smůlu - nikdo nesměl zapomínat, že v jeho hodině se stále vyžaduje poslušnost a úcta k autoritě učitele. Jiní, jako třeba Nott nebo Rookwood, vylomeniny Zmijozelských velkoryse přehlíželi, ale Snape by je nikdy netoleroval a to musel každý respektovat. Stejně jednala i Narcissa Malfoyová, což dávalo smysl, vzhledem k tomu, že učila Mravy a společenské chování.

Další ironií onoho dne byl fakt, že Harry se nebude muset ponižovat a stahovat před Snapem kalhoty, aby si Snape ověřil, jestli si stále udržuje stopy po včerejším trestu - stačí, když se otočí a zůstane stát. Ovšem ještě tu samozřejmě byla ta nepříjemnost se ztracenou učebnicí. . . která mu zajistila další školní trest.

Prostě báječné. Ačkoliv, co jiného mohl čekat.

Při Mravech nakonec ani nebylo třeba, aby ho popichovali zmijozelští. Narcissa Malfoyová jejich práci zastala sama. I když uznala, že horší by bylo, kdyby nepřišel vůbec, stejně ho ztrestla patnácti ranami jezdeckým bičíkem, který stále nostila při sobě, za jeho "opovážlivost dostavit se _déshabillé_" a nařídila mu celou hodinu klečet před jejím stolem, v nemožně dokonalém postoji. Pod bradou nebo na kostrči okamžitě ucítil bičík, kdykoliv prošla kolem a všimla si, že se trochu shrbil. Nechala ho za to po škole, samozřejmě - mohl se na ni těšit zítra večer, jelikož na dnešek si ho už rezervoval Snape.

Rona úplně neignorovala, ale v porovnání s Harrym jako by tam nebyl. Jenom nakrčila nos, označila ho za "skandál" a pokračovala v obchůzce třídou.

Obrana proti černé magii (v poslední době tajně přezdívaná Drezúra s černou magií, protože tento předmět byl dostatečně ponižující, i když člověk nedostal žádný extra trest) nebyla o nic horší, než obvykle. Prostě další hodina, kdy tři profesoři společně vrhali na studenty Imperius, kterému se samozřejmě nedokázal ubránit nikdo, dokonce ani Harry, a nutili je plazit se, svlékat se, žebrat o týrání, olizovat profesorům boty (nebo něco horšího), načež jim všem vynadali do bezcenné, neschopné špíny, protože se jim od minula nepodařilo posílit svou odolnost proti zmíněným kletbám. Do konce hodiny se všichni dočkali naplácání pálkou, nebo něčím blízce příbuzným. Hlavně Ron, jak Malfoy předpověděl, si užil svoje. Rookwood, inspirovaný Ronovým úborem, mu poručil tančit jako baletka. Ronovy nemotorné pokusy vyhovět - Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli by to dopadlo lépe, i kdyby Ron uměl aspoň trošku tancovat - následoval výprask na holou, který poskytl odpověď na otázku o materiálu Ronových kalhotek. Zmijozelští sice samozřemě nebyli přítomni, aby si to ověřili na vlastní oči, ale nebylo pochyb, že se to dozví od některého z profesorů - jestli už to dávno neví od Notta.

Pokud to Harry pochopil správně, výuka Zmijozelu se od té jejich v principu příliš nelišila - také se učili vzdorovat těžkým kletbám, jen dostávali o něco férovější šanci. Učitelé často nechali studenty, aby se Imperiem ovládali navzájem. Pravděpodobně se snažili vyvolat ještě větši soutěživost - pud zabít a sežrat slabší, jak se vyjádřila Hermiona.

Hermiona. Kam se sakra poděla?

Její nepřítomnost se nejvíce projevila v Kouzelných formulích - jediné hodině, při níž směli používat hůlky. Samozřejmě ne všichni najednou, třída jich dostala jen pár a na konci vyučování se zase všechny sesbíraly a pečlivě zkontrolovaly, jestli se někdo nepokusil nastrčit falzifikát a pravou hůlkou vyfouknout. Harry si ani nedokázal představit, jaký by asi po tomhle následoval trest. Tedy kdyby se někomu ten husarský kousek vůbec povedl, pod nenávistným, leč bdělým dohledem Bellatrix Lestrangeové.

I když se teď ve Formulích učili pouze ta nejdrobnější, naprosto neškodná kouzla - uklízecí, zdravotní a podobná - všichni postupně pojali podezření, že dovolit jim sáhnout si občas na hůlku je dalším tyranským prvkem nového školního programu. Hermionu - koho jiného - jako první napadlo, oč ve skutečnosti jde. I když i jí to trvalo pár týdnů.

"Jak se cítíme," řekla jednou, "když zase držíme v rukou hůlky? Uleví se nám, mám pravdu? Jako by zas všechno mělo být v pořádku, když nám dovolí hodinu denně se cítit jako opravdoví kouzelníci." Odmlčela se, ne pro efekt, ale proto, že ji to opravdu tak bolelo, že na okamžik ztratila hlas. "Ujišťují se, že nikdo z nás se nedokáže vrátit ke kouzlení bez hůlky. K té dětské magii, která jako první prozradila, kdo a co jsme. Teď už to neděláme - od doby, co jsme dostali hůlky a nastoupili do Bradavic - myslím, nedělali jsme, než. . . se stalo tohle. Nemůžeme, soustředíme se jen na své hůlky. Zvykli jsme si na ně - a to je teď naše prokletí."

Harry měl dojem, že profesorku Lestrangeovou ten den vytáčela hlavně Hermionina nepřítomnost. Obvykle se báječně bavila opravováním jejich chyb a rozdáváním trestů. Hermionin úděl musela přijmout Parvati Patilová. Bellatrix ji nechala viset hlavou dolů, shrnul se jí hábit a aniž by Parvati mohla vidět, co se děje, házela na ni jednu Insectivoru za druhou. Kousavé kletby se jí plazily po těle jako hmyz a zanechávaly za sebou na kůži štípance. Věci moc nepomohlo, že Parvati měla k lezoucí žouželi ještě větší odpor, než Ron. Po celou dobu slyšeli, jak od hábitem kňučí a fňuká. Bellatrix jí udělila školní trest se slovy, že _je rozmazlený malý ufňukanec, který teprve večer dostane pořádný důvod brečet._

Když Harry vešel, věnovala mu Bellatrix jeden pohled a její obyčejně přivřené oči se rozšířily spokojeností. "Oh, no to se podívejme," zasmála se. "Náš hrdina se tady vystavuje, jako by pózoval pro umělce. Nebo jsi možná zrovna vylezl z vany, protože vypadáš ostudně." Opsala hůlkou ve vzduchu malý kruh a pronesla: "Monile ferinum." Harryho něco zatahalo kolem krku, automaticky zvedl ruku, aby to prověřil. Zjistil, že má na sobě kožený obojek s kovovými ozdobami a k němu je přidělané vodítko. Obojek se skládal z koženého pásku a ostnů, ale ne tak, jak to nosívá černě oblečená mládež s čírem, kterou tetička Petunie vždycky označovala jako "ty strašlivé pankáče." Tenhle obojek měl ostny otočené dovnitř, namířené na jeho hrdlo. Účel pochopil, jakmile profesorka Lestrangeová zatáhla za vodítko; vzadu a po stranách krku ucítil tlak hrotů, které sice nebyly příliš ostré, ale dokázaly by projít kůží, kdyby se aplikovala dost velká síla. A Bellatrix Lestrangeová byla přesně ten typ, který silou nešetří.

S trhnutím poskočil dopředu, šel, jak ho obojek vedl, i když ho ostny přinutily kleknout na kolena. Slyšel její smích, ale pak už se vodítko volně houpalo a neškodně viselo na obojku. "Tak," konstatovala, "teď vám to teprve sluší. Lezte po čtyřech na své místo, pane Pottere, a nespěchejte; na kolenou je na vás nádherný pohled."

Celkem vzato, mohlo být i hůř. To si myslel, když ještě nevěděl, že nejhorší zážitek dne ho čeká v podvečer ve slavnostním sále.

Tam zjistil, že našli Hermionu.

Nevisela na kole, drželi ji v kleci. Klec je taky zlá až až; moc krátká a úzká, aby se dalo uhnout. V každé pozici na vás dosáhnou ruce. A přesto, když nejste přivázání, pořád se snažíte uhýbat. I když úplně marně.

Hermiona nebyla žádná výjimka, navzdory vší své schopnosti logického uvažování.

Jakmile ji uviděl, Harry se na místě zastavil. Kolem klece se netlačilo zase tolik zmijozelských studentů, aby nepoznal, kdo je uvnitř, aby neviděl, jak se snaží uniknout rukám, protahujícím se skrz mříze, jak se jí vlasy lepí na obličej - slzami, potem, nebo nějakou jinou tekutinou, to radši moc nerozebíral.

Byla úplně nahá, pochopitelně. Lucius s Narcissou stáli poblíž, Bellatrix Lestrangeová se opírala o klec a nahlížela dovnitř. "Oh, tak moje nejmilejší mudlovská špína se nám vrátila," říkala se sobě vlastní krutou přívětivostí. "Docela jsi mi dneska chyběla. Budu muset vymyslet, jak ti to vynahradím."

Harry se chtěl vrhnout ke kleci, chytit Bellatrix Lestrangeovou za hábit a za vlasy a rozdrásat jí obličej holýma rukama. K čemu sakra hůlky.

Obojek a vodítko, které mu přičarovala, měl pořád ještě na sobě. Právě dotek vodítka na holé kůži ho zastavil. Ne, že by se jí bál, ale uvědomil si, jak je zranitelný, jak je zrovna dnes bezbranný, když nemá ani oblečení, které by mu dodalo poslední zbyteček pocitu důstojnosti. Krk se mu svíral při představě jakéhokoliv konfliktu - i kdyby tam měl jenom jít, všem na očích.

"Parchanti zasraní," vydechl Ron a Harry si uvědomil, že pořád stojí vedle něj, také se tam nerozběhl. Zřejmě uvažoval stejně, jako Harry.

Nahrbil se, jako by šel proti prudkému větru a pustil se mezi dvěma stoly směrem ke kleci. Neohlédl se, jestli jde Ron za ním. Nemohl by mu vyčítat, kdyby nešel.

Zatraceně, ani si nebyl jistý, jestli dělá správnou věc.

Přistoupil ke kleci z opačné strany, než Bellatrix Lestrangeová. Nikoho neodstrkoval, prostě počkal, dokud se Zmijozelský student - mladší chlapec, jehož jméno si nepamatoval, zato (jak zvrácené) věděl zcela přesně, že je obřezaný - nezačal nudit a neodešel sám.

Pak přikročil ke kleci. "Hermiono."

Do té chvíle si ho nevšimla. Draco Malfoy - nemohl chybět - se zasmál: "Hej, Grangerová, dorazil tvůj šampion. I se svou parádní prdelkou, jak všichni vidíme."

Harry zjistil, že je překvapivě snadné Malfoye ignorovat. Hermiona byla trošku zadýchaná, asi jako zvíře chycené v pasti a jakmile ho uviděla, sklonila hlavu a zaclonila si obličej vlasy. Nešťastná, že ji takhle vidí. Do háje. Měl se radši držet zpátky.

Ale pak viděl, že se podívala jeho směrem, oči ještě větší než předtím, jesti to bylo vůbec možné. Na zlomek vteřiny sklouzla pohledem po jeho těle a když zas zvedla oči, kousla se do rtu. Nenápadně se ušklíbl a protočil oči, snažil se naznačit, že se nic tak hrozného neděje.

K delší konverzaci nedostali příležitost. Zabini popadl Hermionu za vlasy a přitáhl si ji blíž, díval se, jestli se s ním bude přetahovat. Možná by jí mohl hrst vlasů vytrhnout, kdyby se s ním prala. Harry viděl, jak se Hermiona zachvěla bolestí, Zabini ji držel za vlasy u mříží. Malfoy sáhnul do klece, aby pohladil Hermionu po lýtku - nějak podezřele něžně. Když dospěl rukou nad koleno a zamířil na vnitřní stranu stehna, odkopla ho. Zabini ji škubl za vlasy.

Harry ani nemusel potlačovat vztek, bránit si zatnout pěsti - tyhle instinkty ho už prakticky opustily. Ne, tak hloupý být nesmí.

"Zajímavé, vždycky jsem si myslel, že vám dvěma se líbí vzrušení z lovu," řekl. "A teď mám dojem, jako by se vám chtělo shodit šaty, vlézt si dovnitř a něco nám všem předvést."

"Vím přesně, o co se snažíš, Pottere, nemysli si," odvětil Malfoy, oči pořád upřené na Hermionu. Možná věděl, ale stejně neodolal.

"To víš, žárlím. Už jsem si zvykl, že ti většinou stačím sám."

Malfoy se otočil a podíval se na něj. Výborně. "Jako bych zaslechl slib. Je to tak, Pottere?"

"Jestli chceš. Ovšem mohla by to být i drzost, když o tom tak uvažuji."

Teď už se na něj díval i Zabini a dospělé Malfoye výměna názorů zaujala také. Harry věděl, že Draco po něm přede všemi neskočí, ne když je kolem několik profesorů; počká si na příhodnější moment. Nebo až dostane _dovolení_ potrápit Harryho, jak uzná za vhodné.

"Pusť ji, Blaisi." Draco se na něj nedíval, když to říkal, takže Zabiniho mírné rozčarování zaznamenal pouze Harry. Ale poslechl a propuštěná Hermiona se sesunula po mřížích na podlahu klece.

Zabini obešel klec a postavil se za Draca, který se mezitím přesunul k Harrymu. "Chci, aby sis něco zapamatoval," řekl Draco Harrymu tiše. "Pamatuj si, co jsi před chvílí řekl a že jsem ji kvůli tomu pustil. Přemýšlej, jak si tu laskavost od tebe vyberu." Protáhl se kolem Harryho a se Zabinim v patách se vrátil ke zmijozelskému stolu.

Hermiona se odsunula od své poslední trýznitelky, Bellatrix Lestrangeové, která jí momentálně jen tiše nadávala, ruce bezpečně mimo klec. ". . .napíchám ti do toho tvého růžového masíčka všechny špendlíky a jehly co mám. Ty v bradavkách bych ti tentokrát třeba mohla i nechat, hmm? Jsi tak sladká, jak křičíš bolestí, když ti je propichuju a přitom víš, že tě neošetřím, leda že by ses potom velice snažila s jazykem. . ."

Harry se přiměl nevnímat její hlas a prostrčil paži do klece, aby Hermioně stiskl ruku. Dával pozor, aby se nedotkl jiné části těla, ze strachu, že před ním ucukne. "Jsem šampion na hovno," zamumlal. "Promiň."

Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou. Byl s její reakcí spokojený, věděl, že mu odpouští. Do uší mu zase pronikl smích profesorky Lestrangeové a Harry věděl, že se směje jim, ale snažil se neposlouchat.

Pustil Hermioninu ruku, zahuhňal něco, z čeho snad pochopila: "Vydrž chvilku, hned se vrátím," otočil se, došel k nejbližšímu stolu - zmijozelskému, což ho v nejmenším neodradilo. Popadl nejbližší opuštěný pohár, hned u džbánu s vodou, vděčný, že ho zrovna doplnili a zase se vrátil. Ať mu za to do hajzlu dají třeba školní trest, ať mu seberou body, cokoliv.

Ale přesto se snažil nedívat se dospělým do očí, když strkal pohár Hermioně do klece. Popadla ho, než některého z vracejících se studentů napadne vyrazit jí ho z rukou. Vypila vodu tak rychle, že si Harry vyčítal, že nevzal celý džbán.

"Podívejte, " zasmála se Bellatrix. "Jak roztomilé. Esmeralda a Quasimodo, akorát obráceně. Chybí jim už jenom koza a tamburína."

"A na konci toho příběhu oba hrdinové zahynou," dodala Narcissa Malfoyová. "Velmi příhodné."

Jako by nic neslyšela, vrátila mu Hermiona pohár zpátky do rukou. "Bež," zašeptala. "Než. . ."

Než bude hůř, chtěla říct a Harry to věděl. No a co. Stalo se. A nemá to nic společného s tím, že za ní přišel. Od začátku byl přece hlavní hvězdou programu, ne?

Očima hledal Rona. Kam se poděl? Oh, do pytle. Když je znudila Hermiona, Draco a Zabini se pustili do něj. Nemohli mu nijak vážně ublížit, ale stáli kolem něj, oba se smáli, otáčeli hlavy směrem ke kleci a Draco něco vykládal, ale Harry byl moc daleko aby ho mohl slyšet. Nicméně dokázal si tipnout. Jistě zazněla slova jako "špinavá mudlovská čubka,", pronesená s účelem vyprovokovat Rona, aby se na ně vrhnul. Harry věřil, že Ron tak primitivní léčku prohlédne, ale na druhou stranu věděl, jak lákavá je představa Draca Malfoye se zlomeným nosem.

"Řediteli. . ." ozvala se profesorka Lestrangeová a zase přitáhla Harryho pozornost, "musíme se rozhodnout, jak potrestat naši malou uprchlici za potíže, které způsobila. Velmi ráda se toho ujmu, jak jistě víte."

"Nepochybuji, Bello." Lucius Malfoy složil ruce na hlavici své hole a neupřímně se usmál. "Ale už jsem se rozhodl. Není proč váhat. Zítra je přece úplněk, že ano?"

Harry jenom zaslechl, jak se profesorka Lestrangeová zvolna nadechla. Zkroutily se mu vnitřnosti. Ne. Přece nemyslí... Ta dívka z Havraspáru to před třemi měsíci málem nepřežila.

"Oh, Luciusi, to jsme nedělali už celé měsíce. Dokonalé."

"Potřebujeme ji exemplárně potrestat, nebo ne? A Pottere -" Harry cítil, jak mu ztuhla krev v žilách - "když se o ni tak staráš, můžeš pomáhat."

**ooooo**

Musí něco udělat. Do prdele se vším. Musí sehnat někoho, kdo něco udělá.

Ještě nikdy tak nespěchal na školní trest se Snapem.

Snape.

Který stanovil a dodržoval pravidla. Pravidla a hranice, které nikoho z ostatních zřejmě nezajímaly.

Který občas poznal, že se ho Harry snaží odlákat od jiných studentů nechal ho.

Který možná, možná zůstal jen proto, že neměl na výběr. Jenom si logicky vybral vítěznou stranu. Neužíval si, na rozdíl od jiných.

Kéž by Harry hádal správně. Kéž by to vyšlo.

Zastavil se u dveří a zaklepal, jak se od něj požadovalo. Ale jakmile uslyšel "Vstupte," rozrazil dveře a vpadl dovnitř tak rychle, že to Snape jistě považoval za neslušné.

Snape ho neočekával za svým stolem. Později Harryho napadlo, že měl té neobvyklosti věnovat větší pozornost. Ale spěchal, byl příliš zoufalý, než aby se staral o detaily. Příliš zaneprázdněný modlením_Kéž by to vyšlo_, než aby přemýšlel, proč Snape dnes sedí v křesle naproti dveřím.

Nemusel čekat, až mu poručí se svléknout - leda by Snapeovi vadil obojek a vodítko, ale to by si je musel odčarovat sám. Nečekal ani, až ho profesor vyzve, aby přistoupil blíž. Několika rychlými kroky přešel přes pokoj přímo k němu.

Padl před ním na kolena.

Neodvážil se ho dotknout, jen trochu vztáhl ruku. "Profesore Snape. Prosím. Udělám cokoliv chcete. Naprosto cokoliv. Dnes, nebo kdykoliv jindy, jak dlouho si budete přát." Trochu se narovnal v zádech, začal natahovat ruku - buď aby ho chytil za hábit, nebo aby sáhl na knoflíky na kalhotách, sám ještě nevěděl. "Nevím, jak jinak to zastavit. Potřebuji vaši -"

Došlo mu, co se chystá, zatnul zuby, ale nepokusil se uhnout. Snape ohnul paži k rameni a švihnul rukou.

Políček Harryho srazil k zemi a brýle mu málem odletěly z obličeje, ale Harry si stejně něco uvědomil: Hřbetem ruky. Jenom hřbetem ruky.

Někdo se uchechtnul, a nebyl to Snape.

Tím si byl docela jistý. I když smích slyšel za sebou a mohla jej zmást facka. Ne, jistotu mu dávalo vědomí, že Snape by nikdy nevydal takový zvuk.

Smích se změnil v medová, precizně artikulovaná slova, kontrastující s mladistým tónem hlasu. "No, Severusi, Malfoy se možná mýlil, když tvrdil, že jsi příliš mírný. To všichni tví provinilci tak upřímně prosí, aby se vyhnuli tvým trestům? Tvoje běžná praxe musí nahánět hrůzu."

Harry ležel na podlaze, neodvažoval se zvednout, neodvažoval se podívat. Malfoy podal hlášení opravdu bleskově.

"Prosím, pokračujte," vybídl Voldemort Snapea. "Zatím se to vyvíjí poměrně zajímavě."

Snape Harryho popadl za vlasy a zvedl ho zase na kolena. Harry se snažil nefňukat. Ne před Snapem, ne před Voldemortem.

"Jste opovážlivý, pane Pottere. Přímo drzý." Ve Snapeově hlase bylo slyšel nepokryté znechucení. "Myslel jsem, že už jste pochopil."

Vážně je ta věta dvojsmyslná? Měl Harry pravdu, že Snape to dělá jen proto, že musí, a kdybyby nebylo Voldemorta, možná by Harryho prosby vyslyšel? Nebo by si alespoň poslechl, co chce říct?

Ale co na tom teď záleží.

"Vstaňte, jděte ke stolu a předkloňte se. Bude to?"

Když se zvedal, aby poslechl, Harry si uvědomil, že možná vážně mohl mít pravdu. Z ničeho nic mu došlo, že Snape zatím nikdy, za celé ty měsíce, nepoužil slova jako "bude to?", aby ho přiměl k poslušnosti.

Ohnul se přes stůl, jak mu bylo řečeno, dával pozor, aby neskřípl pod sebou vodítko. Později by mu mohlo stahovat ostnatý obojek ke krku. Ale když si položil hlavu na bok, pochopil, že se přepočítal: díval se přímo na Voldemorta, pohodlně usazeného v křesle u dveří. Jejich oči se setkaly; Harry věděl, že otočit teď hlavu by znamenalo vypadat, že se na něj nechce dívat, nebo že nechce, aby mu Voldemort viděl do tváře. To nemohl připustit.

Po jistou dobu, kdykoliv se na něj podíval, mu v hlavě vyskočilo jméno Tom. Voldemort teď vypadal jen o maličko starší, než jeho přízrak tenkrát v deníku, nebo rozmazaná postava v Komnatě. Ale žádný z jeho přívrženců se neodvažoval mu tak dál říkat a teď už bylo pro Harryho automatické i v duchu toho černovlasého mladíka, který nevypadal o mnoho starší než studenti vyšších ročníků, označovat tak, jak si sám přál.

Na rozdíl od Snapea, Voldemort dával přednost temně zeleným hábitům, ačkoliv v tomhle osvětlení vypadal také celý černý. Obyčejně na hlavě nosíval kapuci, ale teď si ji shrnul, bezpochyby aby lépe viděl.

Harry odmítl zavřít oči.

Snapeovy kroky se nikdy se nezdály tak hlasité, nikdy se tak nerozléhaly. Harry ho slyšel na druhé straně stolu. Ze své pozice neviděl, co Snape bere. Bude to rákoska, jako obyčejně? Snape mohl změnit obvyklou pozici, protože si vzpomněl, že Harry nemá svoji učebnici.

Ale nějak se mu nezdálo, že to by byl ten pravý důvod.

Ozvalo se otevírání skříně. Něco z ní vytahoval. Harry se snažil silou vůle poznat podle zvuku, zda je to prut, ale kdyby síla vůle opravdu k něčemu byla, neohýbal by se teď přes Snapeův stůl.

A Voldemort by se na něj nedíval s takovou rozkoší ve své příliš mladé tváři. Když se úsměv Pána zla nepatrně rozšířil, Harry získal dojem, že co Snape vytáhl ze skříně zřejmě bude _opravdu_ zlé.

"Přejete si ho připoutat, můj pane?"

Mohlo to být varování, že dnes bude opravdu, opravdu zle. Nebo jen Snape zná Voldemortovy úchylky.

"Ne, Severusi, myslím, že se rád podívám, jak ta malá špína snese své potrestání. Když to nedokáže, zpřísňuješ trest, pravda?"

"Naprostá."

No, nic nového.

PRÁSK.

Zato tohle je nové, uvědomil si v té hrozné chvíli, kdy se bolest rozvinula naplno.

Oh, drahý bože, Snape ho rozťal až na kost. Rozsekl mu maso nějakou mačetou-ne. Ne, jiný zvuk. Snape má v ruce zkurvený bič. Oh, do prdele, Kriste pane.

Všechny instinkty, velící chránit se rukama, byly potlačeny. Našel by krev; cítil by, že rána jde opravdu až na kost; a bič by mu dopadl na prsty a usekl by je a dobrý bože, on nechtěl ještě ke všemu přijít o prsty. . .

PRÁSK.

Bolel ho hrudník, uvědmil si, že je to nedostatkem vzduchu ve strhaných plicích. Zrovna křičel, ale přes bolest si to ani neuvědomoval.

PRÁSK.

Údery rychle po sobě. Z milosti, nebo ho Snape prostě chtěl co nejvíc zbít, aniž by se zbytečně zdržoval?

PRÁSK.

Když přišla tahle rána, Harry ještě křičel bolestí z té minulé. Už se ale aspoň nemusel dívat Voldemortovi do obličeje, zíral teď přímo před sebe, neodvažoval se opřít bradu o stůl v obavách, že by si mohl zlomit čelist, bál se dokonce i zamrkat, ze strachu, že pokud zavře oči, nemusel by je už otevřít.

PRÁSK.

Snape ho chce roztrhat. Snaží se mu rozsekat kůži na zadku. Ale jestli ano, jak to, že ještě na stehnech necítí krev?

PRÁSK.

Jeho ruce. Kdyby v nich ještě měl dost síly, zaryl by nehty hluboko do dřeva, aby se ujistil, že ruce nevytáhne, kdyby se chtěl pokusit utéct.

PRÁSK.

Tentokát nekřičel. Prosil. Překotně a bez přestávky, bezmyšlenkovité sténání _oh bože prosím, přestaňte, přestaňte, přísahám bohu, udělám cokoliv chcete, prosím._

PRÁSK.

_Nemůžu, nemůžu, nevydržím to, prosím, bože, ne, ne, prosím._

PRÁSK.

_Neeeee._

PRÁSK.

Smích, tichý, ale slyšitelný i přes nekonečnou litanii jeho proseb. Voldemortův.

Žádná další rána. Snape přestal. Ne, jen si dal pauzu, aby si Harry myslel, že je po všem. Určitě.

Do vlasů se mu zase bolestivě zabořila ruka. "Otočte se."

Harry to nedokázal. Neměl sílu. Snape tu věc použije na jeho hrudník. Břicho. Jeho _penis_.

Ruka zatáhla. Harry se otočil. Zesláblé paže mu vůbec nepomohly; nějak zapojil zádové a břišní svaly a nechal se vést rukou ve vlasech -

Zadkem se dotkl desky stolu. Vykřikl, jako by to zatím potlačoval. Nedokázal ani rozeznat, kolik žhavých, bolestivých šrámů vlastně má. Překvapilo ho, že po stole neklouže - předpokládal, že krvácí. Nemohlo to přece tak bolet, aniž by mu roztrhli kůži. Nemohlo.

Zahlédl, že Snape ještě drží bič. Do prdele, tlustý bič. A Snape ho - oh, bože, Snape ho dával pryč, vracel ho do police ve skříni. Úleva Harryho zaplavila mnohem víc, než bylo vhodné; neexistoval přece jediný důvod, proč by teď Snape nemohl vytáhnout něco ještě horšího.

Vrátil se s kelímkem. "Zvedněte kolena."

Harry upřel oči do stropu a dělal, co mu nařídili, jen se divil, proč se mu tak svírá hrdlo. Na tohle byl přece zvyklý. Jenže Snape ho nikdy nešoustal. Pravda, každé pečlivě vyměřené švihnutí rákoskou bylo skoro, jako by ho šukal, vždycky předtím vyžadoval dokonalé držení těla, dokonalé opakování, přesné počítání každé rány. Když Snape bije, je to, jako by tě píchal, říkal si vždycky Harry.

Ale tohle bude poprvé, co v sobě skutečně bude mít jeho péro a ta změna pravidel ho tak vykolejila, že lapal po dechu jako nějaký panic.

I když Malfoy - pan ředitel - mu kdysi řekl, že právě to je na něm přitažlivé. Že ho pokaždé dokáže přimět, aby se choval, jako by to bylo poprvé. Harry se to snažil potlačit, ať už to způsobovalo cokoliv, ale když nevěděl, co na něm Malfoy vidí, (pravděpodobně) to potlačit nedokázal.

Slyšel otevírání kelímku.

Netušil, jestli obsah bude mít nepříjemné vedlejší efekty, po... no, poté. Ale na tyhle starosti bylo času dost.

Suché prsty mu roztáhly půlky. Kluzké zatlačily na jeho otvor.

Musel se podívat.

Velká chyba. Snape se nedíval, co dělá; hleděl Harrymu do tváře. Příšerným pohledem. Kdyby se usmíval, odporně potěšený tím, co dělá, hrozivě, jako Voldemort, bylo by to snazší; ale Snape se tvářil úplně jinak. Tvářil se přesně tak chladně znechuceně jako vždycky - jako když se díval, jak se Harry svléká, aby ho mohl zmrskat, nebo když Harry špatně odpověděl na otázku při vyučování. Svým způsobem se zdálo ještě ohavnější, že se Snape ani neobtěžoval vydolovat pro něj trochu škodolibosti nebo nenávisti.

Harry se snažil být poslušný. Nevydal ani hlásku, když mu prsty vnikly do zadku. Měl už rozhodně dost zkušeností, aby tohle vydržel v klidu. Nevykvikl ani, když ho Snape roztahoval. Kdykoliv se půlkami dotkl stolu, poranění (Rozťatá kůže? Pořád ještě nevěděl.) mučivě bolela. Ale i když o některý šrám zavadily Snapeovy ruce, Harry se pořád ještě dokázal omezit jen na lapání po dechu.

Snapeovi padaly vlasy do očí, zatímco Harryho dál roztahoval - měl dojem, že snad už na čtyři prsty. Vypadalo to, jako by se ten člověk při bičování ani nezapotil. Rozhodně teď se nepotil.

Prsty pořád zasunuté v Harryho těle, Snape druhou rukou sáhnul do hábitu a rozepnul si kalhoty. Harry nikdy předtím Snapeův penis neviděl. To by si pamatoval. Nevzpomínal si ani, že by se někdo jiný zmínil, že by Snapeovi musel takhle posloužit.

Nicméně teď měl Harry pocit, že v budoucnosti ho bude vídat často.

Snapeovy prsty vyklouzly ven, zahákl ruce za Harryho stehna a přitáhl si ho až k okraji stolu. Harry si přidržoval holeně, aby udržel kolena v určené pozici a kombinovaný tlak jeho a Snapeových rukou mu přitiskl paty k zmasakrované zadnici, až zasykl. Snape nedal najevo, že by si vůbec všiml, ale Voldemort se uchechtl a zamumlal: "Buď na něj tvrdý, Severusi. Chci toho kluka ještě slyšet křičet."

Hábit se rozhrnul, kalhoty otevřely - Harry nepoznal, jestli má Snape i spodky - Snape se chopil svého penisu, honil ho, dokud se pořádně nenaplnil krví a neodstával od těla. Předkožka se sama shrnula a zůstala tak, když Snape položil ruce na vnitřní stranu Harryho stehen. Zatlačil na ně ještě víc, až se Harryho půlky pro něj samy roztáhly. Jedním pohybem boků nasměroval žalud na Harryho otvor a přitlačil na něj, do něj, bolest byla tím větší, čím hlouběji pronikal a Harry se přiměl zas zvednout oči ke stropu, přesvědčoval sám sebe, že když nic neuvidí, lépe to vydrží.

Snape sundal Harryho ruce z jeho lýtek, roztáhl mu je na strany a přidržel. Pak prudce přirazil, dost tvrdě, aby celý vnikl dovnitř. Harry se zajíkl, jako by ho cítil až v krku. Nesnášel, když ho šukali tváří v tvář a snažili se přitom dostat stejně hluboko jako zezadu, na všech čtyřech, kdy je mnohem vhodnější úhel.

Snapeův obličej se ocitl dost blízko toho jeho; periferním viděním ho mohl spatřit, stačilo se podívat. Horší, než když po vás jde bazilišek - tyhle oči by byly stejně příšerné i v zrcadle.

Snapeova váha na jeho zápěstích se přesunula a Snape se povytáhl. Jen trochu, hned zas vrazil zpátky. Ale Harry věděl, že nemá cenu bojovat, že se musí přizpůsobit, pokud se nechce nechat natrhnout. Věděl, že mu musí vycházet vstříc. Což ovšem neznamenalo, že by mu neustále nechybělo opavdu málo, aby nezačal křičet nebo prosit o milost.

Oh, správně. Voldemort říkal, že chce slyšet jeho křik.

Harry nebyl hloupý. Vydržel ještě pár podobných přírazů a pak povolil, naříkal, přestal pracně zadržovat bolestné steny, i když nebylo snadné jim dát průchod. Při dalším přírazu si dovolil zavzlykat, otočil hlavu na stranu a pevně stisknul víčka.

Ale neprosil. Ne. Snape očekával, že po všech těch měsících tohle vydrží bez prošení. Nevěděl proč, ale myšlenka nenasírat Snapea víc, než je nezbytné, byla pevně zakořeněná v Harryho hlavě.

Na tváři ucítil dech, pak mastné prameny Snapeových vlasů a na odhalené hrdlo se mu přitiskly zuby. Ztuhl. Snapeovo netopýří vzezření vždycky vyvolávalo jisté představy... a pak Harryho kousnul, přitiskl ústa, přisál se. Harry neotevíral oči.

Snape mu na krku vyrobil ještě pět dalších značek, nad obojkem i pod ním a Harry měl dojem, že slyší oplzle slastné zavzdychání Pána zla. Také vnímal pach, obklopující Snapea. Připomínal právě zhašenou svíčku, spáleninu. Nechutný. Ale Harry nebyl dost blízko, aby jej mohl určit přesně.

Chtělo se mu brečet, jak je to všechno hnusné, a tak brečel Stejně věděl, že Voldemort na to čeká. Mohl by dokonce Snapeovi nařídit aby byl na Harryho přísnější. Snapeovy pohyby se nijak nezrychlovaly, k jeho velkému zklamání. I kdyby měli v záloze něco ještě horšího, chtěl, aby se Snape už udělal, aby skončil. Okusování krku se ho dotklo víc, než čekal.

Lekl se, když se Snape zničehonic stáhl, pustil jeho zápěstí a úplně odstoupil. Harry otevřel oči a tupě zamrkal, když Snape nařídil: "Na zem. Na kolena."

Snapeův penis pořád vyčníval z rozhalených šatů, ztopořený a lesklý lubrikačním olejem. (Nebo něčím jiným. Harry na to radši moc nemyslel.) Ruce si založil na prsou; samozřejmě, bůh chraň, aby se tvářil míň zlověstně, než obyčejně, i když mu péro trčí z kalhot. Dokonce i výraz měl pořád stejný.

Harry se pomalu narovnal a sklouzl na podlahu, opatrně, aby o nic nezavadil zadkem, aby si nesedl na paty, ale zůstal na kolenou.

Což bylo jedině vhodné pro Snapeovy záměry. Natáhl ruku a sundal Harrymu brýle. "Vykouřit."

Harry polknul, aby se nepozvracel. I když nenáviděl, když ho někdo nutil k felaci hned po análním sexu, uklidňoval se alespoň tím, že Snapeův čurák byl v jeho vlastním zadku. Zažil i jiné případy.

Naklonil se, vzal do otevřených úst houbovitý žalud a přitiskl jazyk na citlivou spodní stranu. Tahle technika jednou nebo dvakrát Draca Malfoye přivedla k okamžitému orgasmu a prakticky u všech jeho tyranů měla alespoň částečný úspěch. Zdálo se, že i Snape se zachvěl, ale k vyvrcholení se zjevně ani nepřiblížil.

Opatrně - snažil se nevnímat chuť - vtáhnul do úst ještě kousek penisu, nevěděl, jak moc používat zuby. Vždycky je lepší zapojit je až později. Na druhou stranu, někteří je potřebovali.

"Potěš mě i rukama," nařídil Snape.

Harry měl dost zkušeností, aby se nemusel dál vyptávat. Zvedl ruce, uchopil penis u kořene a zasunul si ho hlouběji do úst. Sáhl pod něj, promnul volnou kůži šourku, opatrně, aby příliš nestiskl. Prstem masíroval hráz, pak dvěma, zaznamenal, že Snape se mírně rozkročil. Pustil se o něco dál mezi půlky, ale ne až úplně ke svraštělému otvoru, na to měl Snape nohy moc blízko u sebe. Celou dobu jazykem laskal spodní stranu penisu, silně tisknul rty a klouzal ústy nahoru a dolů.

Nenáviděl, jak moc se v tom zlepšil. I když mu to zachraňovalo život.

Dovolil si lehce škrábnout zuby o žalud a zároveň víc přitlačil na hráz. Snapeovo zasyknutí potvrdilo, že se rozhodl spávně. Soustředil se na špičku penisu, zuby používal minimálně, zato rytmicky pohyboval prsty a za chvilku zas ve vlasech ucítil Snapeovu ruku. Přidržel si Harryho na místě, zatímco šukal jeho ústa a Harry se snažil s každým přírazem přejíždět jazykem po spodní straně penisu.

Na vteřinu pocítil zadostiučinění, že ze Snapea vymámil zasténání. Vzápětí Snape odtáhl jeho hlavu a ejakuloval mu přímo do očí. Harry zalapal po dechu, instinktivně stisknul víčka a nešťastně čekal, až Snape skončí. Semeno mu stékalo po tvářích jako husté slzy. Stisk ruky ve vlasech začínal být bolestivý.

Ale nakonec povolil a Harry klečel, mrkal a netroufal si otřít si obličej, i když věděl, že jestli mu to brzo nedovolí, za chvilku bude mít slepené řasy.

"Budete ho chtít, můj pane?"

No. Ne, že by ho ta možnost ještě nenapadla.

"Docela se těším, ano." Slyšel, jak Voldemort vstal a jeho kroky se přibližovaly. "Vlastně chci, aby ses k nám připojil. Vem si povzbuzující lektvar a znovu ho polož na stůl."

Harry slyšel, jak Snape něco zamumlal, jistě uctivý souhlas a odešel. Harry už neřešil, jestli se některý z nich dívá a hřbetem ruky si otřel oči. Pochyboval, že by tohle gesto mohlo ovlivnit jeho příští osud.

Snape ho popadl za paži a zvedl ho na nohy, v druhé ruce držel nějakou zavřenou lahvičku. "Obličejem nahoru nebo dolů, můj pane?"

"Jako když jsi ho bičoval. Ovšem myslím, že tentokrát jej připoutáme."

Harry nedostal žádný příkaz. Snape ho prostě hodil na stůl, hrana se mu zaryla do boků. Harry se snažil, aby se vodítko pokud možno nikde nezachytilo. "Zápěstí a kotníky, předpokládám?"

"Ano. Pusť mě, mám něco konkrétního v plánu."

Snape ustoupil - Harry slyšel, jak otevírá lahvičku - a pak stál u jeho hlavy Voldemort, vytahoval zpod jeho těla vodítko a položil ho přes okraj stolu. Mávnutí hůlky a Harry byl přivázaný, obojek se mírně utáhl, hroty lehce zatlačily na jeho zátylek, připravené zakousnout se bolestivěji, kdyby se pokusil zvednout hlavu nebo uhýbat.

Bez brýlí sice Voldemorta viděl trochu rozmazaně, ale poznal, že se usmívá, když Harrymu roztahoval ruce. Skoro stejně jako předtím, když ho Snape přimáčkl ke stolu. Přichytil mu zápěstí kouzelnými pouty, opatřenými podobnými hroty jako obojek. Také by dokázala způsobit bolest, kdyby se jim bránil.

Nepřekvapilo ho, když se stejného zacházení dostalo i kotníkům. Voldemort ho připoutal tak, že se chodidly skoro nedotýkal země. Když příliš dlouho napínal nohy, stehna ho bolela, ale kdyby se chtěl uvolnit, musel by ruce zapřít o pouta, a to by se mu do nich zaryly hroty. Harryho genitálie byly mezi rozkročenýma nohama docela odhalené a nechráněné a on měl pocit, jako by se jeho varlata snažila stáhnout zpátky do bezpečí těla.

"Přejete si jeho ústa nebo zadek, můj pane?"

"Oh, zadek, Severusi. Pro nás oba. Když jsi ho tak dobře připravil."

Nepatrná odmlka. "Ano, můj pane."

Proč neodpověděl hned? Co - oh. Oh, ne. To nemůžou.

Mohli.

"Myslím, že mu dáme roubík. Jsem si jistý, že tentokrát by si přál křičet a prosit. Rád si vychutnám, že nebude moct."

Voldemort obešel stůl, mírně se naklonil a vzal Harryho dvěma prsty za bradu. Ostny obojku se okamžitě ozvaly. Voldemort roztřepal zelený hedvábný šátek a jeden roh zastrčil Harrymu do úst. "Zvedni jazyk," nařídil. Něžně, jako se mluví s nemocným, nebo jako rodič přesvědčuje batole, aby zvedlo ručičky a nechalo si stáhnout svetřík. "Jinak, obávám se, ti hrozí udušení, což by bylo skutečně nepříjemné, že, Harry Pottere."

Rozklepaný Harry poslechl. Voldemort zasunul kousek látky pod jeho jazyk a zbytek kapesníku, smotaný do kuličky Harrymu nacpal do úst. Roubík mu nadouval tváře, dráždil ho v krku a vyvolával reflexivní dušení. Harry musel dýchat nosem a hodně rychle.

"Oh, moc pěkné. Ukaž. . ." Voldemort odtáhnul ruce, načrtnul ve vzduchu obrys, mávnul hůlkou a v rukou mu přistál kus něčeho pevného, něčeho, co jen tak vyčaroval ze vzduchu a co teď spočívalo mezi Harryho bradou a deskou stolu. Bylo to vysoké tak akorát, aby se Harry musel dívat přímo před sebe a nemohl sklopit hlavu, a tak dlouhé a silné, aby to nemohl otáčením hlavy odstrčit.

Voldemort ho laskavě pohladil po vlasech. "Podívej, Severusi, vkusné, že? Později se můžeme v myslánce podívat, jak se při tom tvářil, když budeme chtít."

"A pak bychom ho mohli přinutit, aby se díval s námi, můj pane."

"Oh, Severusi, výborný nápad! Věděl jsem, že je Malfoy zbytečně podezíravý." Voldemort zase obešel stůl a Harry se musel spoléhat jen na doteky a zvuky, protože výhled měl pouze do zdi před sebou a maličko do stran.

Neodvážil se ani zasténat. Na patře cítil látku a bál se, že by se zas mohl začít dusit a netušil, jestli by si ti dva všimli, že něco není v pořádku, dokud by nepřestal dýchat. A to už by mohlo být moc pozdě.

"Kam jsi dal ten ke- ah, tady je. Předpokládám, že má zpožděné účinky, jako obyčejně?"

"Ano, můj pane. Samozřejmě působí jenom na stěny rekta. A kdyby náhodou došlo k nechtěné kontaminaci, mám připravené protikouzlo."

"Vynikající. Tak to mu dáme ještě jednu dávku. Mimochodem, obdivuji tvé brilantní zacházení s bičem. Každý šrám je umístěný přímo. . . umělecky."

Takže šrámy.

Prsty ho zase roztáhly, dovnitř s nimi pronikl olej, který Snape bohatě nalil mezi jeho půlky. Tři prsty, čtyři, teď se do kroužku svalů začal dobývat i pátý prst, kroutily se, otevíraly ho, jako by mu měly z těla vypadnout vnitřnosti. Harry sténal a dusil se.

"Bojíš se, že se roztrhneš, chlapečku?" zapředl Voldemort. "Prosil bys o milost, kdybys mohl? Poslouchej, jak dýchá, Severusi. Nádherné."

Prsty ještě nezmizely a Harry už na otvoru cítil tupou špičku penisu. Vzápětí se ten pocit zdvojnásobil, do jeho análního otvoru se začaly dobývat dva penisy, společně i jeden po druhém, prsty, které držely zadek otevřený vyklouzly, na jejich místo vnikly dva žaludy, jeden o něco rychleji, druhý zase dál. Jeden z mužů vydal nějaký zvuk, nebo oba, to opravdu nedokázal posoudit, pak jeden přirazil, ještě hlouběji a hlouběji a bylo slyšet, jak se přetlačují dvě těla, vzápětí pronikly dál oba penisy a Harry zavyl, lépe řečeno zavyl _by_, kdyby neměl hedvábný roubík vražený skoro až v krku, moc velký, aby se dal spolknout a moc mokrý, než aby se dal vdechnout do hrtanu a zadusil ho. Škoda. Harry už se té možnosti nebál, teď by ji spíš přivítal jako vysvobození.

Došlo mu, že Voldemort měl pravdu, že ho roztrhnou. Nechápal, jak se do něj mohli dostat tak hluboko, to přece bylo nemožné, není tam dost místa, aby mohli stát vedle sebe. Museli znát nějaké kouzlo, určitě, protože představa, bože, představa, jak ho Snape a Voldemort v objetí společně šoustají... asi bylo horší si to představovat, než to vidět. No, pokud ti dva splní svou hrozbu, v nedaleké budoucnosti se Harry přesvědčí na vlastní oči...

"Chop se ho. Chci, aby si to užíval, ta malá děvka," supěl Pán zla.

Ruka - dvě ruce - se ujaly jeho penisu, reflexivně napůl ztopořeného, hladily ho, shrnovaly předkožku, tiskly ho u kořene. Těžko se mu dýchalo, sliny, které nemohl pořádně polykat mu málem zaskočily a stejně ho začala zrazovat vlastní krev, cítil, jak se hrne do slabin, naplňuje ho a jeho erekce se zvětšuje a ze žaludu stéká vlhkost.

"Ať se udělá."

Jedna naolejovaná ruka sevřela jeho penis, začala ho intenzivně hladit, druhá si dál pohrávala s žaludem, přehrnovala předkožku tam a zpátky, pak se nehtem zaryla do otvoru na špičce, až Harry zase vykřikl do roubíku. Udělá se, nejde to zastavit - od jisté chvíle už si to člověk ani nepřeje zastavit, samozřejmě - navzdory jejich mučivým penisům a dusivému roubíku, navzdory jejich tělům, bolestivě přitisknutým k jeho zmlácenému zadku, navzdory pěti koženým páskům s hroty, zarývajícími se do jeho kůže, navzdory pláči. Obličej měl zalitý slzami, kvůli hlenům nemohl už pořádně dýchat ani nosem, musel posmrkovat, aby do sebe dostal trochu vzduchu.

Udělal se, ale i když mu v hlavě explodoval orgasmus, nezapomněl litovat, že ho neposlal do milosrdného bezvědomí.

Užil si každý jeden příraz, dokud Snape i s Voldemortem nevyvrcholili. Sténali, syčeli rozkoší a zalévali mu střeva horkým ejakulátem. S vytahováním si samozřejmě dali na čas, jak jinak.

Voldemort také nijak nespěchal zbavit ho pout. Harry zůstal, jak byl, dokud si Pán zla znovu důkladně neprohlédl stopy po biči, nepoptal se Snapea na jeho metody a Snape mu nevysvětlil, že u bičování nejvíce záleží na vyvážení nástroje.

Ačkoliv, byl to Snape, kdo Harrymu vytáhl z úst oslintaný chumel látky. Tedy hned, jak se udělal, vytáhl a náležitě upravil.

**ooooo**

Tentokrát Harry Ronovu pomoc neodmítl. Ron pomazal mastí i všechny stopy biče, navzdory Harryho protestům, že je musí nosit tři dny. Ron přiškrceným hlasem proklínal Snapea a snažil se použít co nejtenčí vrstvičku mazání, jen aby ulevil bolesti, ale rány se nezahojily. O něco později Harry zjistil, že bonusovým efektem lubrikačního oleje skutečně bylo nesnesitelné svědění. S tím mast moc nezmohla.

Ron ani Harry nemluvili o zítřejší noci.

**ooooo**

Nikdy dřív v té místnosti nebyl. Připomínala mu tovární komín, vážně, obrovský kamenný začouzený komín. Nebo možná dno obrovité studny. Poklop zakrýval noční oblohu - zatím, pomyslel si Harry. Nepochyboval, že přítomní kouzelníci byli schopní zajistit na dnešní představení bezmračnou noc.

Hermiona byla pořád nahá, samozřejmě, a on také - no, on byl vlastně nahý _už zase_. Malfoy mu to přikázal, speciálně kvůli dnešnímu večeru. Zřejmě chtěl na úvod nějaký oplzlý rituál, uvažoval Harry.

On sám na situaci neshledával vůbec nic lascívního. Navzdory lačným pohledům Voldemortových smrtijedů, natěsnaných kolem dokola kruhové místnosti, navzdory nahé Hermioně, připoutané ke kamenné desce uprostřed, se Harry ani nezačervenal. Byl jako kus ledu - dokonce i když se potil, podpaždí ho studila.

Musí to zvládnout, jinak Hermiona nepřežije.

Dokonce i Voldemort se zdržel. aby se podíval. Tento druh zábavy byl, jak se vyjádřil den předtím u Snapea, _příliš vzácný, než aby si ho nechal ujít_.

"Dej to tomu klukovi, Severusi," promluvil Malfoy. "Měsíc za chvilku vyjde."

Harry se přiměl udělat krok dopředu, pak ještě jeden - rozhodně neměl v úmyslu zdržovat, bylo by to zbytečné. Pomalu došel až ke Snapeovi, který zalovil v hábitu a podal mu kelímek.

Harry se mu mohl podívat do obličeje. Mohl zjistit, jestli tam zahlédne náznak, který si myslel, že viděl včera. Nečekal nic tak očividného jako soucit, každopádně ne v této společnosti. Ale něco, nějakou stopu, kterou by pochopil jen on, pohled, který říká: nemáš na výběr. Stejně jako já.

Jednu chvíli si myslel, že by ho v těch očích mohl najít.

Nepodíval se.

A nikdy už nic takového nebude čekat.

Vzal kelímek a vrátil se zpátky ke kamennému oltáři, k Hermioně. Zůstal stát, díval se jí do tváře a prostě se nedokázal ani pohnout.

"Harry," zašeptala chraplavě. "Musíš."

Já vím. Vím, že musím, pomyslel si. Ne, že by mě nutili. Oni mi to milostivě dovolili.

Tohle všechno si opakoval a stejně se nemohl hnout.

"Musíš," řekla znova, oči upřené přímo na něj. Zvedla hlavu. "Jsem ráda, že to děláš ty. Věřím ti. Zvládneš to. Dokážeš to, určitě."

Do prdele. Ještě ho povzbuzuje.

Teď teprve zrudl hanbou, která ale neměla co do činění s oplzlostí scény. Rozklepanou rukou pohladil Hermionu po tváři a lehce ji políbil na čelo.

"Nezkazím to."

Její odpověď málem neprošla staženým hrdlem, ale Harry pochopil.

Otevřel kelímek, postavil ho na kámen vedle jejího těla a ponořil prsty do oleje. Ruce se mu pořád třásly. Začal konečky prstů roztírat směs po Hermioniných klíčních kostech, říkal si, že nevadí, jestli se mu klepou ruce, hlavně, aby ji správně ošetřil, hlavně, aby nic nevynechal. Žádnou část těla s výrazným pachem. Podpaždí. Prsa. Břicho. Pochvu. Zadek. Dlaně. Chodidla. Velmi důležitá místa. Také pokožku hlavy a vlasy. Student, co předtím natíral tu havraspárskou dívku, na ně zapomněl a špatný pach - příliš lidský, i pod pachem hárající vlčice - vydráždil vlkodlaka k nepříčetnosti.

Jestli to udělá správně, Lupin ji jenom znásilní. Nekousne ji. Nezabije.

Pracoval tak důkladně, jak jen mohl - když byl hotový, Hermiona měla vlasy zplihlé a nasáklé olejem a světlo pochodní se odráželo na její mastné kůži. Malfoy si Harryho přivolal mávnutím ruky. Bude se muset dívat, to už mu řekli. Zpoza ochranného štítu, který vykouzlí, jakmile se objeví Lupin. Harry bude čekat mezi diváky a bude se muset dívat.

A najednou ho napadlo neposlechnout.

Odmítnout. Říct Malfoyovi, klidně i Voldemortovi, ať přivedou vlkodlaka, schovají se za zábrany, otevřou strop a pustí dovnitř měsíční světlo a jeho tam nechají, uprostřed místnosti s Hermionou. Oba budou cítit vlčím pižmem, ale Harry málo.

Harryho Lupin roztrhá.

Momentálně mu to přišlo jako ta lepší varianta.

Ten okamžik mu na dlouho utkvěl v paměti. Vzpomínal na něj i o několik málo let později, když ukončil sedmý ročník studia - kterému se v té době říkalo už prostě "výcvik". Tenkrát klečel na dlaždicích ve slavnostním sále, nad ním stál Voldemort a rozhodoval se, jestli ho prodá jako osobního otroka některému ze smrtijedů, nebo si ho nechá pro svoji soukromou sbírku. Právě tehdy si Harry vybavil tento okamžik - okamžik, kdy poprvé uvažoval, že by raději zemřel, než pokračoval dál. Nebyla to zrovna vzpomínka, kterou by měl v oblibě, vlastně se ji spíš snažil potlačit. Chtít zemřít, to je skoro jako by se vzdal. Jako by ztratil vůli, nechal se zlomit.

Ne. Nenechá se dobrovolně zabít. Ne dnes.

Přinejmenším bude mít tu slušnost, aby nehodil zodpovědnost na Lupina. A Hermiona se na to nemusela dívat.

Vydal se k Malfoyovi. Nechal se přitáhnout na klín, Malfoy ho okamžitě začal štípat.

Snášel to, i když přitáhli Lupina, kterému zůstalo pořád ještě dost vůle, aby nadával a bránil se. Ale jeho pouta měla přesně vypočítaný tvar, aby neudržela vlkodlaka, jakmile se promění.

Ozvalo se zapraskání, jak se kolem nich zvedlo ochranné pole. Okamžik po něm následovalo tření kamene o kámen - odsunul se stropní kryt a do místnosti pronikly stříbrné měsíční paprsky.

Ještě déle než vlčí vytí nebo zvuky, které se Hermiona tak marně snažila potlačit, se v Harryho hlavě ozývalo řinčení řetězů, dopadajících na kamennou podlahu.

**KONEC**


End file.
